Once Is Enough
by babii.ang3ls
Summary: If you don't want to believe me then leave...I have no use for a boyfriend who doesn't trust me... A young woman's voice said fiercely. She turned around and left the young man standing there, not knowing what to do except watch her leave him...
1. Introduction

Once is Enough

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

Starring Uchiha Sasuke as Riion [my boyfriend and Uzumaki Naru as Xiao [me

Others

[only using there code name

Haku as Taku

Shikamaru as Unknown

Gaara as Shen

Neji as Hinashou

Sakura as Rena

Iruka/Iruka sensei as Siraeyou

TenTen as Kitari

Sarutobi as Robaku

Ino as Yukie

Kiba as last demon

Yashamaru as Suashi

Lily as Shay

Mikoto as Ayane

Yugito as Iris

Kin as Raiken

Temari as MvP

Hinata as Shana

and more will be added as i go on with the fic..

---------enjoy---------

"If you don't want to believe me then leave...I have no use for a boyfriend who doesn't trust me..." A young woman's voice said fiercely. She turned around and left the young man standing there, not knowing what to do except watch her leave him...would it be forever?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_----------------------_

Being a player has never stopped girls from throwing themselves at Uchiha Sasuke.  
Many reasons for their 'blindness' were:  
1. He is Handsome.  
2. He is Rich.  
There were many other reasons for these reasons however; those two were the main ones. Girls usually just threw themselves his way, not caring if he loved them or not, or if he was loyal to them. AS long as he spent money on them or could be seen with him, they were happy.  
Sasuke didn't care about the girls he dated. He never does and never will. That was what he believed anyway. He knew what was in those girls' minds. So, as long as he spent a little money on the girl he knew she was satisfied. And as long as she could satisfy him then there is not much else to worry about. He had many girlfriends...at the one time, and his girlfriends all knew of it. They all didn't care though, why should they? They had other guys as well...not every one of them but there were some that had Sasuke and another guy by there side. Sasuke knew. He simply didn't care. AS long as the girl was there when he needed her there wasn't any use of constraining her happiness...

---

Naru walked into the school, all bright and alive. She was happy that she could now attend normal school. She was so very glad. In the past 5 years of her life, she had been in America with her parents, and because they had been moving from state to state...52 states they covered them all and also Australia as well. Naru was never able to attend school like most kids, and because of her parents' job they had hired a tutor to teach her all the things she needed to know at home. But now, after much persuading, Naru is now in Konoha, living independently. She was so very glad. Her parents had recommended her to Konoha High; they had both attended the high school when they were young, and had both enjoyed their experiences there. Naru had then looked up the school and read a whole lot about it. After decisions and decisions. Her parents called up the school and enrolled her there. Her parents also bought her a house in the shopping Mall of Kyuubi. This amazed her! She hadn't ever imagined apartments in Malls! And definitely not that she would be able to live in one!  
As Naru was smiling happily thinking about her luck. She kept walking but not paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped into a hard muscled chest, and she immediately looked up to be looking into a pair of warm yet cold at the same time, eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, please accept my apology," Naru said in English, she then realized what she had said as the guy was smirking at her, she covered her mouth quickly with both hands as her cheeks colored, she let her hands fall to her sides once again, "sorry about that..." she said in Japanese.  
Sasuke smirked, he understood her alright, why wouldn't he? He had been born in Canada. He lifted a hand and touched her cheek, but she flinched away.  
"What are you doing!?" She cried our in horror; in Japanese as she moved back several paces.  
"Isn't that what you wanted me to do when you bumped into me?" Sasuke said in a cool tone in English. Naru's eyes widened.  
"You know English!?" Sasuke smirked, Naru found it easier to speak in English so she did, "I bumped into you by accident and I've said sorry...now Excuse me..." she moved to the side but Sasuke stretched out his arms. What are you doing!?" Naru cried turning to look at him.  
"Nothing...I want a kiss..." he said.  
"You disgust me!" She said hitting his hand away before running off.  
Sasuke smirked. Although that had got to be the first time he had ever been rejected, but he still thought that she was just like all the rest. Nothing. Just a gold digger, she will give up her innocent act sooner or later. Also he knew that he hadn't seen her before, surely he would remember such beauty, and maybe she didn't know he was rich...yet. But when she knew...he was almost sure he'll get more than just a kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_---------------------- _**  
**

After escaping from what seem to Naru, a very conceited guy, she found that she was lost. She had asked someone before where the Reception Office and they had given her detailed directions, but now that she had been running, she wasn't sure how many corridors she had went past and how many doors she had past either.  
Naru turned around hoping to look for some girls who would help her find her way. After her encounter with the guy (Sasuke though she doesn't know his name yet) before she didn't want to talk to any guys just in case they were all the same; which was possible.  
Naru spotted a bunch of girls talking by some lockers, they look nice enough, Naru thought. She smiled and went over to the girls.  
"Err...Excuse can you direct me to the Office?" Naru asked in a rather shy voice; still keeping her smile intact. The five girls turned to face Naru. One girl stood out, she seems to be the one that was the 'leader'. But in friendship there was no such thing; all were equal right?  
"Oh hi, you must be new," Naru nodded, and the girl continued, "Well my name is Sakura..." Sakura drawled off.  
"Naru," Naru filled in.  
"Nice to meet you, and about the office? Well, you walk straight turn left, turn right...and you'll be able to see it..." Sakura said pointing out directions, as she smiled kindly at Naru.  
Naru smiled, "Thank-you." Something caught Naru's eye, and she could see one of the girls behind Sakura point backwards in the direction that she had just come from, right, left. That's when she understood. Sakura had given opposite directions. Naru turned back to Sakura with a smile, which was now fake. "Thank-you for your help Sakura." And Naru turned to walk towards the direction of what Sakura had said, not before smiling at the girl behind Sakura though.  
Not wanting the other girl to have any trouble with Sakura, Naru pretended to walk straight until she saw the five girls leave. She turned back and walked in the directions the other girl pointed out, and surely enough, after walking straight, turning right, turning left, she located the office. Sasuke smirked and went towards the basketball courts. He took out a smoke and lit it. After several puffs, several guys came slapping his back.  
"Hey Sas!" they all said with the same amount of enthusiasm.  
"Hey Neji, Gaa, Shika, Hak!" Sasuke greeted Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Haku, as he threw the cigarette onto the ground before squashing it with his shoe for the flame to go out.  
"Did you see a new girl this morning? She was hot!" exclaimed Shikamaru as the other laughed.  
"The one that was wearing a red striped version of the uniform that hardly any of the girls wear?" Sasuke asked referring to the girl he saw this morning. Most...no actually all the girls had a choice between wearing the red striped and bow version of the dress, or a white version. And all had chosen to wear the white as it was the colour of fashion just like Black, it hardly goes out. While red is a colour that can only suit some people.  
"Yes that is the girl!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "So did she fall at your feet Sas?" Shikamaru asked, although he thought it as a rhetorical question.  
"Well no." All five guys grew silent.

-----

"Good morning class," the teacher said as he walked into the room placing her basket onto the floor beside her desk, he stood behind her chair.  
"Good morning Iruka sensei everyone in the class drawled. Iruka smiled before gesturing them to sit down.  
Sasuke, Haku and Shikamaru sat at the back, feet off the floor, with the back of the seat leaning against the wall with only two of its legs on the ground.  
"We are to welcome a new student to our homeroom today, Sarutobi, will bring her in shortly," Iruka announced. The three guys at the back turned to each other smiling.  
Three knocks could be heard before Iruka called out, "Come in!" In came a dark, tall handsome man, beside him was Naru. Walking towards the middle of the front, he stopped and turned to the class.  
"Good morning, 12A."  
"Good morning Sarutobi..." The class drawled again.  
"I would like to introduce to you, Ms Uzumaki!" An applause could be heard as the three guys at the back not only clapped but whistled making Sarutobi, and Naru to look up at them. Naru gave a loud audible sigh as she saw the guy that she had encountered earlier in the morning. "Mr. Uchiha, Momochi, Nara, May you be more respectable towards Ms Uzumaki please?" It wasn't a question it was a demand.  
"YES SIR!" The answered almost mockingly.  
"Now Ms Uzumaki, I shall leave you to Iruka, and you can get acquainted with your new class," with that Sarutobi left the room. Iruka went over to Naru.  
"Welcome to my homeroom, and if you please introduce yourself to the class, that would be wonderful."  
"Yes Iruka," Naru said with a soft bow to the teacher out of respect. She turned back to the class. She smiled a sweet smile that could melt the hearts of the male species with hearts...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

-------------------------

"Yes Iruka sensei," Naru said with a soft bow to the teacher out of respect. She turned back to the class. She smiled a sweet smile that could melt the hearts of the male species with hearts. "Good morning class..."  
"Hey Uzumaki!" Naru hadn't expected a greeting in return, and she also recognized the voice, it had belonged to the same flirtatiously guy that she had conversed with in the morning. She glared at him before continuing.  
"My name is Naru Uzumaki, and I have just returned from America, I hope that we can all be friends...hopefully..." Naru whispered the last word to herself.  
"We can be more than that!" The flirt yelled out again.  
Naru and Iruka sensei scowled at Sasuke.  
" Uchiha! If you don't speak no one going to call you mute!" Iruka sensei never used surnames on anyone, unless he was really annoyed or angry at that person, and it seems to be that Sasuke had gone over the line.  
"YES MAAM!" Sasuke hollered.  
Iruka sensei turned to Naru with a new face, "Naru?"  
Naru wiped the look on her face away and replaced it with a smile; she turned to Iruka sensei, "Yes Iruka sensei?"  
"Would you like me to assign you a seat or would you prefer to choose yourself?" Iruka sensei asked in a motherly tone.  
"I'll choose my own seat, but if it isn't a bother could you ask those who have a spare seat next to them to raise their hands?" Naru asked timidly.  
"Certainly Naru. Certainly," Iruka sensei and Naru turned back to the rest of the class, "Would those who have a spare seat beside them raise their hands up high?"  
Many hands were raised, Naru looked around and she spotted the girl that had stood behind Sakura earlier. She was smiling at Naru, almost encouraging her to come to have a seat beside her. Naru returned the smile and went over to the desk that was vacant and took a seat placing her book in front of her.  
Naru looked to the front concentrating on what Iruka sensei was saying.  
Naru felt something in contact with her hands that were folded on the table and looked down, it was a flowered writing pad.  
'Hey Naru, My name is Tenten nice to meet you.' Naru smiled looking over to the girl who returned it before looking back up at Iruka sensei.  
Naru opened her pencil-tube and took out a pen, 'Thank-you for your help earlier.' She slid the pad over the table and it hit Tenten's knuckles.  
Tenten looked down and smiled, 'Its a pleasure. I don't like the way that Sakura treats people anyway '  
'If you don't like Sakura why are you her friend?' Naru wrote confused.  
'If you don't want to be an outcast, you MUST be Sakura's friend or at least in her 'Good' book,' Tenten replied with a frown.  
'Why is Sakura...err...lets say Powerful?'  
Tenten frowned once again, 'She is 'powerful' because, although she doesn't have Sasuke Uchiha rolls eyes wrapped around her finger like she hoped, but she is still one of the ones that Sasuke likes most.'  
'Oo Sasuke Uchiha? What makes him so...err...desirable to have more than one girl? And why so powerful? And who is he?'  
Tenten let out a giggle as she read all the questions, 'Desirable? Because he is rich and handsome. That goes for power also. And Sluts like Sakura would throw themselves at him, for money and popularity. Oh and Sakura is also powerful because apparently she is beautiful...oh that's also why she was so mean to you.'  
Forgetting for a second about her question of who Sasuke was Naru wrote a question, 'Why WAS she mean to me by the way?  
Tenten laughed, 'Are you serious? She dislikes you...no she hates you because you are also beautiful and she sees you as a threat.'  
'Huh? Don't try to flatter me. I know the truth. Who is Sasuke by the way?'  
Tenten sighed, maybe Naru really didn't know that she was beautiful, 'Sasuke is the guy that had been calling out to you before.'  
Naru frowned, 'You don't like him too do you?'  
'shakes head No I don't.'  
'Smart.'  
'But I do have the hots for Gaara.'  
Naru smiled, 'And who is this Gaara? Is he cute? Is he a player? raise eyebrow'  
Tenten blushed, 'Well...he is a friend of Sasuke...'  
Naru frowned and turned to look at the two eyes on either side of Sasuke. When the three guys caught her gaze they all smiled flirtatiously. She poked her tongue out at them and turned back. She placed her ball point onto the pad but before she could write anything Tenten snatched it back and wrote another note.  
'Those guys are Haku and Shikamaru. Gaara is not in our class.'  
By the end of the writing conversation, Tenten and Naru had become friends. Agreeing that they were only that outside of school not inside. Naru has also given Tenten permission to visit Naru's home whenever she wished.

-----

"You should have seen!" Shikamaru announced to Gaara and Neji, as the five guys met near the lockers, "She's hot! Beautiful! And Cute!"  
Sasuke and Haku nodded at Gaara and Neji after receiving an unbelieving eye.  
The five guys walked down the corridor with Sasuke in the middle, they were going to go to the beach for a while as the school had allowed them a free period for the day since they had a meeting that was in short notice.  
Naru walked behind five guys, patiently. She looked at her watch. She sighed. These guys seem to be taking their sweet time strolling stopping once in a while to flirt with some girls. She wanted to be able to get home and have some food and maybe a little nap before returning to school since she had an hour and twenty minutes to spare and home wasn't far away, especially by car. She didn't want to be rude but she must do what she must. She pushed her way through the guy in the middle and the guy to his right.  
"Excuse me!" She called, but she didn't get so far. The guy in the middle had pulled her back. She turned around with a scowl on her face, before she shook her hand out of his grip. She realized that the guy that was on Sasuke's right side was now talking to some girl, so she couldn't see his face or the guy beside him. She could only see Shikamaru. Haku and Sasuke's smiles.  
"Not very polite are you?" He sneered in English; he loved to speak English as well.  
"I did say excuse me!" She retorted in English.  
"Hmm...well where are you going in such a rush?"  
"None of your business!" She said turned around yet he held onto her hand again. She turned back to him and stared down at her hand, looked back up at him, then lifted her chin and turn to the side looking at the back of two guys, "Let go of my hand you Pervert!"  
Sasuke didn't release her wrist. But Naru didn't seem to notice anymore. There was something about that back, that hair and those broad shoulders. She has seen them somewhere. The guy turned around and Naru's throat closed up, eyes widen. Neji eye widen too. She shook Sasuke's hand off her as she quickly went over to Neji and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"NEJI-KUN!!" She screamed in delight.  
Sasuke, Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru looked at her with their mouths hanging open. Had she just called Neji, Neji-kun? Had she just refused the question and a hold on the wrist of Sasuke and went to wrap her arms around Neji?

-----

Who is Neji to Naru?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto _Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

"NEJI-KUN!!" She screamed in delight.  
Sasuke, Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru looked at her with their mouths hanging open. Had she just called Neji, Neji-kun? Had she just refused the question and a hold on the wrist of Sasuke and went to wrap her arms around Neji's neck?  
Neji was surprised to see Naru at the school. Yet when she had embraced him in such way, he just casually placed his arms around her waist. Like normal times.  
"I've missed you so much!" Naru said softly not a lot of people were able to hear her words, but Neji's ear was right near her mouth, and Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku have been straining their ears hoping not to miss anything. Naru was trying her best not to cry. Neji could tell by the tremor he could feel from her body and her voice sounded very happy yet sad at the same time.  
"I've missed you too Naru-chan," he pulled her out of his embrace and kept her at arms distance so that he could examine her. A stubborn tear escaped her beautiful eyes and slid down her cheeks. Neji smiled and brought up his hands to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. To anyone of distance it had looked like he was cupping her face to lean down to place his lips on hers, but that hadn't happened.  
Naru leaned her head to the side and smiled cutely, "What are you doing here?"  
Neji chuckled, spun her around and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "the question Naru-chan, is what are YOU doing here."  
Neji and Naru started walking towards the car park, forgetting about the other four guys. Who looked at each other before chasing after them and walking side by side hoping that they hadn't missed what the two were saying after ten steps before them.  
"Me? Here? I go to school here!" Naru smiled proudly, wrapping her arm around his waist as she wasn't tall enough to place her arm around his shoulder.  
Neji turned around and faced her, "What? You go to school here? But, what about your parents? Aren't they in America right now? And I haven't seen you here before...not after - "  
Naru butted in, "Yep! My parents aren't here! I live in Konoha ALL by myself -"  
"You're here by yourself? You can't - "  
Hoping to make him lose his track, "Oh and I'm new!!"  
After hearing that Naru was new to the school, Neji forgot about his planned lecture and looked down at her uniform taking in the red color. He held her and spun her around to look at his friends, "This is the girl you called hot, cute and beautiful?"  
Naru looked at the guys and raised an amused brow; a cute one to the guys.  
Sasuke, Haku and Shikamaru nodded. Gaara however looked at Naru as if he was assessing her.  
"She is hot, beautiful, cute, and simply adorable!" Gaara said after enough looking with a click of his finger he announced.  
Neji glared at Gaara; however Gaara and the three other guys were still staring intently at Naru.  
There was silence. Naru doesn't like silence, also Sasuke was there and she was really surprised.  
"The Sasuke Uchiha thought that I was cute, beautiful and hot? Should I be feeling privilege?" She asked almost sarcastically.  
Neji didn't hear what Naru had said to Sasuke, he was still looking at Gaara with anger in his eyes.  
"I suppose you should be," Sasuke stated.  
"Gee!" She turned back to Neji, and realized that he was looking at Gaara, she pulled his sleeve hoping to get his attention. He turned around and looked down at her. "Why are you friends with a player?" She pointed her slender finger at Sasuke, "You know I hate players..."  
All five guys frowned, and Neji sighed, "Err..."  
"I'm not a player!" Sasuke declared, hoping to get his friend Neji off the hook. He believed that Neji really did care for Naru as he had never called a girl by a cute name before. Naru turned her attention back to Sasuke.  
"You're not a player? You have more than one girlfriend!"  
"Who says?" Sasuke asked.  
"I say! You have Sakura! And another girl named Ino...and there is more!" Naru stated firmly.  
"Well..." Sasuke couldn't retort that as it was true and he knew that if he denied it now it would still come out later anyway. Naru poked her tongue out at Sasuke.  
Naru let out a yawn as she was really sleepy. She turned back to Neji, "I'm going to go home and nap - " Naru had a sudden idea, "Hey! Can you help me go Electronic Shopping?"  
The five guys opened their mouths wide in shock, one minute she was going home another shopping.  
"Don't worry! I'm paying if that was what you were worried about! Its just my apartment is quite dull right now, because I've just come to Hong Kong yesterday, I only have the necessity of couches, beds, dishes and some utensils..." she began listing her things...  
"Alright I'll help...what do you want to buy anyway?" She began pulling his arm towards her car, not stopping to think that he had a car too.  
"Game Cube, Xbox 360, Play station III, Wii, Television, MP3 player and DVD player, oh and speakers too!"  
"Wow! Why do you need those four game consoles...you only need one! And all those things cost a fortune! Only Sasuke would be so reckless as to buy all of that!" Neji announced.  
"All because there are some games that one or the other doesn't have! But alright! I'll just get Xbox 360, Play station III, Wii, then since I don't want to be like Sasuke! And...I want to buy games...I need your opinion!"  
They got up to Naru's car, and Sasuke absent mindedly reached for his keys and went over to the silver sports car and tried to open the car.  
Naru saw what he was doing; she pushed him out of the way and pulled his keys out throwing it at him. "What do you think you are doing?"  
After stumbling several steps Sasuke got back his posture. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku were looking at Naru weirdly.  
"What do YOU think you are doing?" Sasuke said.  
Naru smirked, reached into her pockets and got out her keys, and opened the door, the stared at her as she got in. Sasuke looked more closely at the car and sure enough, instead of the Playboy Rabbit hanging from his rear mirror, it was an ornament that was made out of gems, hanging elegantly.  
Naru turned on her engine and pressed the button to pull down her window, and Neji leaned in with a smile, "Naru-chan, I think we should travel in my car..."  
"Why not mine?" Naru pouted.  
"Well, because...well I'm sure you don't want Sasuke sitting in your car..." Neji said, using how Naru dislikes Sasuke as an excuse.  
"Oh...but why does he have to come? And where are we going?" Naru thought of the moving of the stuff.  
"Well Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Haku are quite good at electronics and also they could introduce some games for you too, and of course Kyuubi Plaza its the closest one..."  
Hearing that it was her home, she closed the windows and turned off the car engine.  
"Alright! Where is your car?" She asked.  
"Look ahead!" Naru looked at the same style car as hers but black.  
"That's yours?" Naru asked pointed at the black car.  
"Yeah..."

----

Sasuke, Gaara, Haku, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naru walked into Fortress.  
They went and bought a Xbox 360, Play station III, Wii, first, after, they looked at all the different brands of Televisions, and different brands of MP3 players until they had made their choices.  
"Can you send it to my apartment in 30 minutes?" Naru asked, and the guys thought that she had to be mad!  
"Miss it takes at least a day to be able to get ready a van for the television, unless you live really close we wouldn't be able to do anything about it until 2 days," the man explained. Naru smiled and leaned closer and told him her address.  
"Alright, it'll be there in 30 minutes," the man said and the guys were shocked.  
"Thank-you and here is your tip!"  
"What did you say to him?" Neji asked her as they started for Toys R Us for the games.  
"Oh, just where I live..."  
"Shouldn't we be going to your apartment now so that we can meet them there?" Sasuke asked.  
Naru basically ignored him.  
After buying a lot of games the group walked around a little bit, "Naru I think we should go to your apartment now," Neji stated.  
"Alright!"  
Naru turned left and pressed in some numbers at the security door. The guys looked on, as she walked in, "Coming?"  
"You live here?"  
"Sure!"  
Naru and the five guys entered the house.  
"Nice," the guys commented.  
"Want anything to eat/ drink?" Naru asked as she placed her keys on a hook near the door.  
"Coke!" All the guys said.  
"Err...I don't like coke - " she was going to start naming some of the drinks she had as she looked into her cupboard.  
"What do you mean you don't like Coke?" Shikamaru asked amazed as he and the other guys flopped on either couches.  
"It tastes funny!" Naru said.  
"I take it you don't eat McDonalds, Hungry Jacks or KFC either...and I thought you might be different," Sasuke said.  
"I - " Naru began.  
"Her favorites are - " Neji began.  
"Water and salad..." Sasuke said.  
"N - " Naru began again.  
"Nope! Her favorites are Large Mac Chicken Meal with Sprite from McDonalds, Twister Combo with Sprite at KFC and Whopper with Cheese meal with Sprite at Hungry Jacks..." Neji said ticking off on his fingers.  
"Oh Neji-kun you remembered!"  
"How you know all this?" Haku asked.  
"Well, you would know what she likes to eat if she ate it for everyday of the week when you see her for a year!" Neji announced.  
"What? Every day of the week with junk food!? And a year together with Neji? Man!" All four guys exclaim almost at the same time.  
"What so wrong with that?" Naru called out as she poured 6 cups of Sprite and placed it onto the coffee table in front of the guys.  
Naru had though she meant spent a year with Neji, while the other four guys were thinking that she was Neji' girlfriend for a year.  
"Well...you still have a hot ass body!" Haku said unshamefully.  
"Right," Naru said.  
"Hey man! Don't get me started on you. Naru, never ever go out with these four guys..." Neji began as the four guys scowled.  
"Hey! You haven't even introduced the guys to me and you already warn me not to go out with them?" Before Neji could begin Naru continued, "I know he is the oh so famous and desirable Sasuke Uchiha," she pointed at Sasuke, then using to fingers she pointed at Shikamaru and Haku, "I know one of these guys are Haku and Shikamaru..." then she pointed at Gaara, "And I suppose this is Gaara," she thought of what Tenten had told her.  
"Okay he is Haku, and he is Shikamaru," Neji pointed, "Be warned Naru-chan, they are all players..."  
"What players? And your friends with them? Does that mean you are too?"  
"Well..."  
"You are aren't you? How could you?" She started going hysterical, "I got five players in my apartment!? Why do I have five of what I hate most in my apartment?" she asked softly to herself.  
A telephone like ring began. Still tired Naru got up from her place on the floor and went over to the speaker beside her door.  
"Yes?"  
"Ms Uzumaki, we have the delivery from Fortress," A voice said.  
"Alright bring it up," She pressed another button and you could hear the gate in front open.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Disclaimer:

I Don't Own Naruto

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

------------------

The group of six left Naru's house and all went to Neji's car. Neji drove as Naru sat by him while the four guys squashed at the back; Naru didn't want to squash with a bunch of players.  
"Hey! Can you guys come and help me install the stuff later?" Not hearing an answer from the guys Naru continued, "I'll make dinner for you."  
"Sure!" Four eager voices from the back seats boomed. Neji reached his hand over and patted her head.  
I'll come too, but first what are you doing in Konoha all by yourself? Neji asked and his hand away placing back on the steering wheel.  
"Umm.. " Naru got cut off.  
"You're staying in that apartment by yourself?" Sasuke asked.  
"Sure am!" Naru said happily.  
"Wow! You're lucky!" Haku spoke what all four guys were thinking.  
"Xiao?" Came Neji strict voice.  
I found it really hard to study because I had the same teacher for every subject, and she isn't very good at any subject, except for being strict!" Naru said angrily as she though of Anko, "And I couldn't attend normal school because my parents constantly went from state to state."

---

After Period 4, the students had 40 minutes break for lunch. Naru exited her classroom. Naru was worn out. She had arrived in Konoha the previous day at noon, she had to unpack her luggage and then slept late at night. She needed a nap now, and a whole heap of food. She was starving. She quickly went to her car and drove home. Naru made a sandwich brought it to bed on a plate. When was done eating the sandwich. She placed the plate onto her side table; set the alarm clock for 30 minutes and lay down to sleep in the comfort of her bed.

----

The five guys met by the lockers once again just like every other day.  
"Where is Naru-chan?" Neji asked Sasuke as he knew that Sasuke just had a class with Naru.  
Sasuke shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care."  
"Gosh!" Neji exclaimed, "You should care about my - never mind!"  
Garra, Haku and Shikamaru sighed, _"Trust Sasuke to care for a girl!" _all four guys thought.  
"Now where is Ino or Sakura?" Sasuke murmured. The four guys sighed yet again for they knew what Sasuke wanted.  
Sakura smiled and went over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist from behind. The four guys rolled their eyes and walked away. Sasuke turned around and kissed Sakura on the neck, before pulling her to his car and drove to the beach.  
Neji, Garra, Shikamaru and Haku went to Garra's car and he begun to drive to Kyuubi Plaza for lunch; they always went to the food courts there for lunch rather than the canteen at school.  
"Hey how did you know Naru?" Garra asked Neji as they sat and ate Pizza Hut.  
"Well, I went to Australia as exchange student two years ago, remember?" The three guys nodded their heads.  
"Yep! Exchanged you for a hot chick! How could we forget?" They stated rather than asked.  
"Well I went to Naru's school." Neji trailed off not wanting to tell them anymore.  
"Tell us the details man!"  
"What happened between us is a secret. Sorry!"  
A secret it was. Naru's secret. Naru had been dumped by a player; Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba had taken on a bet from his friends and asked out Naru. At that stage in time Naru was only 15 years old, she wasn't as hot, cute or beautiful as now, and she was very very naive.  
When Kiba had dumped Naru he had cruelly told her that everything was a trick. He ever called her stupid, and then thanked her for the $100 she had made for him.  
After having slapped him hard on the face, Naru had ran to a park nearby, sat on a swing and cried.  
Neji had passed by and recognized her as one of the girls in his new class and approached her. Afterwards he had taken her home.  
Naru had returned to school and saw Kiba with a black eye.  
After then on Naru was a little sister that Neji protected and accompanied, Neji was an older brother that Naru never had and she loved him dearly. Neji too loved her in his brotherly way. He loved her so much that he didn't go back to his ways while he was around her. He stayed by her side everyday instead of spending his day flirting like if he was home in Konoha. So many people at their school had believed them as a couple and because of that Kiba was put into shame rather than fame.  
"Hey do you think Naru is at home? Maybe we could drive her to school then back. Save her petrol." Garra suggested.  
"Yeah. Since we're all going to come to her house later anyway."  
The group of four guys went to Naru's gate and pressed the button and waited. After three minutes their call was answered.  
"Hello?" Naru asked before yawning.  
The four guys laughed, "We're here to take you back to school Sleeping Beauty." Shikamaru said before they burst into laughter again.  
"Oh you meanies!" Naru pressed a button and the gates opened and the guys went up.  
Naru went into her bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth; since she had eaten before she napped. She fixed her hair to make it neat again.  
Naru's doorbell rang. Naru walked out of the bathroom as she applied some lip balm to her lips. She placed her lip balm into her pocket and opened the door.  
"Hey thanks for the gesture but as you know I got a car." she said as she slipped her shoes on. Before the guys could enter the apartment she was already out and closing the door behind her.  
"Yeah we know. But because we were eating downstairs and because we are coming to your house later tonight anyways it will save you petrol!!"  
"Oh alright then."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_---------------------------- _

Sasuke buttoned up his school shirt as he stood up, while Sakura was fixing her hair and re-applying her make-up.  
"Hurry Up! We need to get back to school!" Sasuke said impatiently.  
Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled, she stood up and zipped back the side of her skirt, she went over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
"Sas why don't you ever tell me you love me?" Sakura said in a 'cute' voice.  
Sasuke grimaced and said truthfully, calmly, "That's because I don't."  
Sakura thought to herself, _"If I liked you maybe it would hurt but."_ Sakura sniffled, pretending to cry, "Why not?"  
"Don't act with me, I know you too well Sakura, you're lucky you're still with me." Sasuke said as Sakura let go and got into the car. Sasuke went to his side and got in as well.  
As Sasuke drove back to the school, Sakura stayed quiet, knowing that if she were to say another word he would probably look for Ino tomorrow and not her, and she couldn't stand not touching him.  
Sasuke thought about Naru, before smirking to himself. If she was Neji's ex girlfriend then it should be easier, he'll just ask Neji about her, if she is a Gold Digger like every other girl then she is so going to be his next victim, if she isn't then he shook his head. Of course she is! There is no other thought about it! Especially if she is Neji's Ex! She had to have either wanted him for his looks or for his money too. Look at the way she lives he thought! If it weren't money she wouldn't be able to live like that! Her parents can't be the ones that are rich either wise he would know of them. Therefore she must have gotten all of those by going out with rich guys. He smiled evilly. After he talks to Neji he though, after.

----

Naru took a ride with Neji, while the other guys each drove their own car towards Kyuubi Plaza.  
"Neji, you haven't told anyone about my past have you?" Naru asked as she flipped through his CD wallet.  
Neji turned left, "No I haven't Xiao."  
"You have to promise me you won't tell any of them alright?" Naru said as she felt her voice croaked as she remembered that day.  
"Believe me Xiao, I will never tell them." Neji said reassuringly as he reached out his hand and held her little hands in his bigger ones.  
"Neji, why are you a player" Naru said in a hurt voice.  
"I'm sorry Xiao, I really am, but I've been like this, even before I knew you, and I can't help myself." Neji tried to explain.  
"But… "Naru pulled up her bag and hugged it tight.  
"I can't say that I'll stop being a player, but Xiao trust me when I say when I go into a relationship; I actually do like that girl." Neji said holding onto Naru's hand tighter.  
"Why then, why do you change girls so quickly?" Naru asked as tears fell from her beautiful eyes.  
"Some people are different Naru; I'm just looking for that right girl. Every time I get into a relationship well after I met you anyway, I've wanted to find the right girl, but they all turn out not to be the one, and believe me when I say that they weren't heartbroken when I break up with them, they just had an empty wallet just because I stopped feeding it," he laughed ironically.  
"Promise me when you find the one, don't let her go?" Naru smiled.  
"I'll never do that. I'm not stupid anymore promises?" Neji smiled teasingly when he realized that Naru was now looking over at him.  
"Actually no. But I do have several questions," Naru said.  
"What is it, tell me either wise I'd go mad!" Neji said.  
Naru giggled, "Why the hell am I letting five players coming into my lovely apartment when I don't like players?"  
Neji laughed, "Don't worry! Even if they are my best friends I will kill them before they could touch you!"  
"Err. And who would protect me from you?" Naru asked cheekily.  
"I'm your brother! I'm not going to molest you!" Neji said taking his hand away from her and scratched his head.  
"Err... Yes tis true you are my brother, but tis also true that you aren't really my brother," Naru said in her Old English tone.  
"Tis also true that I only think of you as a Little Sister and never in any other way," Neji copied her accent. "Now any other questions?"  
"Yes." Naru said, "Does Sasuke have to come to my house? He is the worst player I've ever met!"  
"Oh dear. What did he do to you?" Neji asked thinking of the things that Sasuke could have done.  
"Well, I bumped into him, and said sorry, and then he touched my cheek then tried to kiss me!" Naru declared fire burning in her eyes.  
"What? Did he kiss you?" Neji asked in anger, he could kill Sasuke right then.  
"No, but, I don't know if he'll try again or not."  
"If he tries again he'll answer to me!" Neji said as he sped up the car.  
Naru giggles, "FASTER!!! FASTER!!"  
Despite Naru urgings, Neji slowed down when he remembered that Naru was present in the vehicle.  
"Why you stop!? FASTER!!" Naru cried.  
"Err, No. Why aren't you scared? None of my girlfriends call FASTER when I do that, they all go STOP!!" Neji said.  
"I'm not like other girls remember?" Naru said with a tilt of her head.  
"How could I forget?" with that, Neji sped the car up once again.  
Sasuke was driving behind Neji car, he saw Neji putting his hand over to Naru. "Is he having his hand on her thigh?" Sasuke said aloud to himself. Then moments later he saw Neji scratching his head as if he was confused. Then all the sudden Neji sped up his car. "What the hell is he doing? Trying to make himself deaf or her to die of freight?" Then Neji car slowed down again, but then sped up, "What's wrong with Neji today? Naru must have pissed him off bad! Maybe she refused his bed tonight!" Sasuke laughed.  
The six people got out of the cars. Neji turned to Sasuke and was about to confront him but Naru pulled him away before he could do anything. Apparently, he was still angry.  
"Hey Neji, take the spare key," Naru passed him the spare key to her house and leaned in to his ear, "the number is 0010 R," she moved back, "I need to go to Welcome to buy some groceries." She skipped off towards the Welcome store.  
"What did she tell you man?" Sasuke asked, as he watched Naru skipped off hoping that her skirt would just lift a little higher.  
Neji glared at him, "What are you looking at Sasuke?"  
Sasuke turned around with a sheepish grin, "Oh come on!"  
"Come on nothing! Don't you dare try to harass her again Sas! She isn't like the other girls!" Neji warned as he walked towards Naru's apartment gates.  
Sasuke turned to look at Haku, Garra and Shikamaru, "What's wrong with him?"  
The three guys shrugged and they all followed behind Neji.

---

"I'm back!" Naru said as she walked into her apartment. The guys were either sprawled on the floor connecting wires, or behind the television trying to connect some wires. All the guys had their shirt out and ties loosened.  
But when they heard her voice and the door closing they all turned around except for the one behind the Television, "Hey Xiao!"  
"Hey whoever is behind that TV!" Naru said with a giggle, whoever it was ignored her call, "Stop poking your butt out! I don't want to look at it!! It'll make me blind!"  
The guys laughed, "Hey Neji! She doesn't like your arse dude!"  
"Xiao!!" Neji yelled.  
"Oh come on! You know I jest!" She dropped the shopping bags in the kitchen before going over to him and slapping his arse. The four pair of eyes watched as Naru quickly ran back to the kitchen giggling.  
"Naru! How dare you!" Neji said lifting his head out from the corner, and staring at her.  
"What we used to do it all the time!" Naru said referring to the times that Naru told Neji to play Magistrate's with her, and they didn't have the big long sticks"  
"We were 14/15!! It's wrong now!! Unless you want me to do that back to you! Don't dare call harassment if I did!! And you were the one that made me play with you!" Neji said angrily as he walked towards her.  
"No!!" Naru moved her hands to her but and sat down flat on the ground so he couldn't get her arse.  
"Stand up and make dinner, or I will make you make it for a while month!" Neji said changing his voice to an older man's voice.  
"No Magistrate! I'll do it now!!" Naru said getting up and picking up the bags. Neji laughed and resumed to his job behind the TV. The other four guys shook their heads in disbelief before resuming to their work.  
"Hey I'm going to change into something more comfortable okay?" Naru said before walking into her room.  
Sasuke smiled something more comforting? He remembered the many times his girlfriends had used the same expression and had came back out wearing a skimpy see through night gown. And it had taken them half an hour to come back out. It seem like Neji had the same thought as he got up and went to Naru's room and stood in front of her door.  
"Naru, don't you dare wear any revealing nightgowns! I wouldn't be able to stop all four guys at once you know!" Neji said, "And don't take ages too because we need to eat!" The four guys were watching Neji standing at the door, all scowling for what he was saying. There was no answer for 2 minutes until the door swung open, and they all could see Naru with two pigtails and she was in Hello Kitty pajamas with long sleeve skirt and long legged pants. Naru stood there looking at Neji before reaching up and hitting his head.  
"As if I own any revealing clothes, far out! I'm not the type of girl you guys have as girlfriends!" Naru giggled.  
"You still fit that?" Neji asked disbelievingly, and he also wanted to change the subject. Naru laughed and walked past Neji towards the kitchen.  
The guys had their eyes wide open; _Neji had seen Naru in those Pajamas before? Did they, when she was 15? Wow! _They all thought.  
"What do you mean still? You bought it for me 4 sizes too big! It's been in my drawer for 2 years before I could fit it!" Naru said chopping the meat.  
Neji laughed, he had remembered when he had went to buy the pajamas for her, it was because she had told him she only had the pajamas that were shorts and Singlet because her parents had bought them in summer, and she was cold because it was then winter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_----------------------------------_

"Dinner is served, My Lords." Naru said as she jumped in front of the dead bodies lying on the couches, she held her two pigtails, making her look like she was a four year old.  
"Well at last!" Neji said as he tiredly got up from the couch, he bent his back in pain, as he had been bending behind the television for hours, and now it was all stiff.  
"Come on guys hurry up!" She went over a pulled Garra, Haku and Shikamaru up individually, "Come on Lord Uchiha, get off your arse!" Naru yelled.  
"Aren't you going to help me up?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.  
"Err umm..."  
"Don't you dare Naru!" Neji yelled. Naru smiled sweetly at Sasuke before running to Neji and started to massage Neji lower back.  
Sasuke groaned and sat up, he walked over to the dinner table.  
"Wow! How much did you cook?" The guys said in amazement, It smells great!"  
"Eat and see if it tastes great!" Naru urged.  
The six friends sat down and began eating the food set out in front of them.

----

Wow! I'm so full! You cook better than my maids!" Neji exclaim.  
"Great now that we are done. I'll clean and you guys can rest then we can play!" Naru exclaimed as she collected the dishes.  
Garra, Sasuke, Haku and Shikamaru once again for the millionth time that day, was amazed. Naru was so different from their girlfriends present and past that it was unbelievable. Although she shared the same trait, and even beating the girls at being hot, and beautiful, however, she was awfully cute, either in personality or looks. Including Neji, all five guys have never dated a girl that was a child at heart, in other words naive. If it weren't for Naru they would have never met a girl that they could say was naive and sweet.  
They weren't amazed of her cuteness however, they were amazed at her lack of care for her 'oh so beautiful nails,' as she both cooked and cleaned, which most of girls would have said "NO" to right off, and told them to take them to a restaurant so that they could avoid the broken nails and chapped skin. Even more so Naru wasn't watching her weight, mind her, she doesn't need to but by the way she was eating it looked like she wanted to gain weight, not watch it or lessen it. Naru also didn't care much for appearance, the girls that the 5 guys usually date wouldn't be caught dead tying their hair in pigtails, it would always have to be according to fashion; which currently was layers, dead straight and down. And definitely would never own or would at least wear in front of anyone a Hello Kitty pyjamas.  
Naru turned around and was amazed to see only Neji at the couches, while the other four eyes were staring intently at her; unconsciously she wiped her hand which was filled with bubbles over her forehead, "Oopps!" She exclaimed before reaching for a towel and rubbed it, "Oh no!! My skin!" Naru screamed in scared.  
The guys sighed, "I guess she isn't so much different from other girls after all."  
"AHHH!!"  
Neji heard Naru's scream of pain, he sat up immediate and ran over to her, "What happened Xiao?"  
"Ahhh!!" Naru screamed out in pain,  
Sasuke said bored, "She got detergent on her 'beautiful' skin."  
"Shit!" Neji exclaimed, "Stop scratching it! You know better than I do that isn't a good idea!"  
Naru pulled her hands away from her head; tears were running down her cheeks. Neji cupped her face, and blew at her forehead hoping to lessen her pain slightly. Tears continued to stream down her face. The four guys watched on, amused, and confused.  
"Where is it?" Neji asked as he continued blowing on her forehead.  
"It's in my school bag, first compartment." Naru said continuing to cry, she lifted her hand wanting to scratch at it but Neji stopped her in time.  
"Why are you caring so much!? She is only worrying that her beautiful face gets chappy!" Sasuke yelled.  
Neji turned around and glared at Sasuke angrily before turning to Garra, "Garra, come here and hold her hand, don't let her touch it, and if you want blow on her forehead for me!"  
Neji stood there and waited patiently for Garra to eat up his words, Garra thinking the same as Sasuke took his time, "Hurry up man!" Garra went over to Naru quickly, held her hands in his one hand as the other held her head and he began blowing. Neji ran towards Naru's room.  
Garra, kept blowing as he watched tears escaping her eyes, he could also feel her hands wanting escape, then he looked at her forehead, he then realized she wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't fretting because it so happens to be she is afraid for her beauty, she was actually in pain.  
It's alright Xiao, you'll be alright." Garra stopped to reassure her before blowing again. Naru looked up at him with her teary eye.  
"Please let me scratch it!" Naru begged. Naru started to really pulled at her hands, Garra's one hand wasn't enough, he then let go of her face and held her hands with both of his, but because none of his hands were holding her head she began to bend her head towards his shoulder. "I'm sorry Garra; I promise I'll buy you a new shirt!"  
Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku just realized how terrible the situation was; they quickly got to their feet hoping to be able to get to Naru before she leaned her head to Garra's shoulder. Sasuke got their first and held her head in both his hands; he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.  
"How could you? I almost was able to scratch it!" Naru protested as more tears fell. Sasuke had the urge to simply lean his head down and kiss her so that she'll forget her pain.  
"Got it!" they heard Neji yelled from inside Naru's room.  
Sasuke continued to hold onto her head, as Garra held her hands as they tried to lead her over to the couch, but that seem impossible as she was refusing to move as she thrashed her head and hands trying to loosen their grip. Haku and Shikamaru went over and Shikamaru took her feet while Haku took her body and they carried her over.  
Neji came out of the room, and ran over to them immediately. "Sasuke keep holding her head there." he instructed, as he opened up a tube and began lathering the cream onto her forehead. The heat, and pain on her forehead lessened as the cream cooled down her skin spreading a cool feeling and smooth feeling over her. She settled down and stopped thrashing about wanting to scratch her forehead.  
"You can all let her go now." Neji said. Sasuke and Garra released their grip on Naru. She sat up.  
"Thank-you." she said as she looked down at her feet.  
"Why didn't you keep the tube in your pocket like I told you too?" Neji asked as he got off the floor and sat beside her.  
"I hadn't been infected for so long and also this pajamas doesn't have pockets."  
"That's not an excuse!"  
"I know, but I haven't been able to set up my medical section yet because I just came yesterday afternoon."  
"What the hell happened?" Shikamaru asked.  
"If you guys had not sat there and sighed and helped faster maybe she wouldn't have gotten that bad!" Neji exploded.  
"It is not their fault Neji." Naru turned to the other guys, "I used to have eczema and I am now allergic to certain chemicals."  
"Oh. We thought you were just worrying about your skin getting ruined or your make-up running." Garra explained. "Sorry."  
"Its not your fault, and I can't thank you enough for holding my hands and blowing my wounds." she turned to Sasuke, "And I thank you for holding my head but I really can't thank-you even more for not over coming to what you were thinking." Naru teased.  
Sasuke flushed, "What are you talking about?"  
"I know what you were thinking, but who cares! Lets sing!" Naru said as she jumped to her feet.  
"Sing?" The guys asked.  
"Yeah!" she turned around to face them again. "Lets play SingStar or maybe we should play DDR instead! SingStar it is!" Naru giggled. "We'll play DDR later."  
"Oh alright." The guys began, "But you have to start first because we are really tired after your problem there."  
"Oh alright no problem! I'll sing and hopefully your spirits come back!"  
Naru turned on SingStar Party, as it had Single in it, and because she was singing for these bunch of Players she wanted to make sure they all understand her meaning in life.  
Sasuke listened to Naru's singing, he couldn't help but be captivated by her voice, she was so proud on her singing, other girls continuously refused to sing while Naru suggests it. An terrible inkling feeling was set in Sasuke's heart though as he realized that Naru was singing her heart. She was single and she liked it that way.  
"So you want to sing yet?" Naru asked the guys.  
"No."

-------

"I think I should go home." Garra said as he finished his song.  
"Yeah I will as well." Shikamaru said.  
"Me three, its late shouldn't disturb you anymore." Haku said.  
"Yeah Xiao, I think I should go too." Neji said.  
Sasuke stayed quiet as he watched Naru ecstatic expression after winning Garra at the song turn into sadness, before she burst into happiness again.  
"Don't go! I have an extra room with two single beds in there, and these two couches just one of you have to sleep on the floor, no I have an extra mattress you can put it on the floor too." Naru said pouting.  
Apart from Neji, every one was thinking '_Why can't she just let Neji sleep with her and no one has to use the extra mattress?_'  
"We…" the guys except Sasuke began.  
"Please, we are having too much fun!" Naru said. Actually, today was the day in which was her break-up with Kiba, in past years she had always made sure that she was surrounded by people on this day so that she doesn't have time by herself to think about Kiba.  
"Why do you have two extra beds and a mattress anyway?" Neji asked as Naru and him were pulling out the extra mattress to the lounge room.  
"Well girls are girls, I like to have slumber parties and sleepovers so I have to have extras don't I?" Naru asked.

-------

"Alright good night guys." Naru said as she retreated back into her room.  
Sasuke and Neji took the extra room, each taking a bed. Garra agreed to take the spare mattress. Shikamaru and Haku each took a couch. No one complained.  
Naru lay in her bed, turning around in her bed thinking, she even cried. After an hour of twisting and turning Naru got off the bed, and heading outside, she tip toed towards the balcony, so that she wouldn't wake Garra, Haku and Shikamaru. She slid open the glass door and leaned over the railing breathing in the fresh air.  
"What are you doing still awake?" A voice asked from the back. Naru turned to her side as Sasuke leaned on the railing as well.  
"Thinking." Naru simply replied, "Why are you awake?"  
"Couldn't sleep" Sasuke added in his mind, _'I was thinking of you.'_  
There was silence, and then Naru thought about all five guys players. They all reminded her somehow of Kiba, a tear fell from her eyes. Sasuke noticed the glistering tear. He spun her around and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Their eyes met, Sasuke was lost in her eyes just as much as she was in his, he leaned down, and she closed her eyes.

-----------

I wonder...what would happen….  
they may kiss...Neji might come out...Xiao might get her senses back...Shikamaru, Garra or Haku might yawn really loudly or snore making Naru and Sasuke come back to earth...or something might happen down on the streets


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_------------------------------------------------_

Their eyes met, Sasuke was lost in her eyes just as much as she was in his, he leaned down, and she closed her eyes. Sasuke smiled and leaned forehead to place his lips on hers. _"I knew it!"_ he thought in his mind.  
"Get away!" at the sudden outburst, Naru got back her senses and quickly pushed Sasuke away.  
"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking!" Naru cried apologetically.  
Sasuke shivered in anger, he turned to look at Gaara, who was now sleeping soundly again, he turned back to Naru and walked over to her and placed his arms on her shoulder, "Its alright Gaara was just having a nightmare." he explained, he started to lean his head in again, but she pushed him away.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke; I thought you were someone else before!" She lied and he could tell. _"Someone that you can never be, a caring non player Sasuke Uchiha."_Naru thought to herself as she resumed to leaning over the rail, "What? I like him already? What's wrong with me? Damn!"  
Sasuke sighed, he looked at her from top to bottom, _'she definitely isn't like other girls.'_ he thought. He went and leaned over the rail beside her.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry, really sorry." she kept on blabbering.  
"If you keep apologizing I'll do what I do best to keep people to keep their mouth shut." Sasuke teased but in her sorry state she didn't hear the tease. She shut up though and turned around to face him.  
"And what's that?" she tilted her head to the side, letting the moon shine on her face making her looking ever more beautiful.  
"This." Sasuke leaned down and captured her lips. Naru was stunned for a moment or two but when she realized what was happening it was too late, the deed was done, heat was running down her spine, her entire body, she lifted her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck"  
Sasuke pulled away as he was out of breath, he looked down at her, _"What is this feeling that is going through me? I've never felt that way when I kissed anyone before."_ Sasuke thought to himself, he lifted his hand and with a lean finger he brushed away a stray strand of hair. "You're beautiful."  
"Sasuke I " Naru began.  
Sasuke placed his finger on her lips, "Shush." he pulled her in and embraced her and they stayed that way for a long time.  
Naru stayed stiff in his arms until he let her go just far enough for him to be able to look down at her face, and her up at him, she was still trapped in his arms.  
"Will you give me a chance?" Sasuke asked her in a soft voice.  
"I" Naru began again.  
"Just say yes." Sasuke urged.  
"No, I'm sorry, you'll only break my heart anyway." Naru said sadly as she tried to push away from him.  
Sasuke being the stubborn creature that he was, held her back into his embrace, he leaned his chin onto her soft hair, "I promise I won't."  
"Promises are made to be broken Sasuke, I would have believed you more if you just said you'd wouldn't hurt be, I didn't need the promise.' Naru said as tears streamed down her face wetting his shirt.  
"I won't hurt you.' Sasuke began, "If you are who I think you are. If you don't hurt me first." he added in his head.  
"You have too many girlfriends already Sasuke, you don't need an extra one, and I, I am not the type that likes to share." Naru stated, before using all her strength to push him away, she quickly made her escape to her room.  
Sasuke stood there breathing in the fresh air, "Is she the one?" He asked softly towards the sky, before walking back in"

-------

Naru woke up early in the morning before any of the guys woke up, she went into the kitchen and looked inside her fridge, and there was nothing in there for breakfast, not a suitable one anyway. Still in her pajamas she ran down to Welcome and purchased some Bacon, Eggs, bread and milk. She came back into her apartment to find the guys started to rise as Neji and Sasuke walked out stretching. Naru blushed as she saw Sasuke, hair all standing and he looked a mess. She remembered the even the night before, and unconsciously touched her lips.  
"Where did you go?" Neji asked as he spotted Naru taking off her shoes, "Take out the garbage?"  
All eyes were on her again, and it definitely included Sasuke's even though she wasn't looking at him she knew, because she felt as if a fire was burning right through her, 'I went to Welcome!' she mumbled as she walked over to the kitchen.  
"In your PJs?" Sasuke asked aloud.  
Naru nodded, "Gosh! You're really aren't like those girls are you?" This time ALL the guys exclaimed. Naru could feel her cheeks warm up again, she began to beat the eggs.  
"I have Gel and comb in my bathroom, you guys can use it if you like." Naru said just audible enough for them to hear.  
"No way! You go and do your hair, make-up and get dressed, I'll cook!" Haku declared as he jumped off the couch, now all attention was on him. "What!?"  
They continued to stare at him, "I don't want to go to school late okay? She is going to take a good hour or more to get dressed!" He exclaimed. All eyes were on Naru again, she used her finger and pointed at herself. Neji and her burst out laughing at the same time.  
"Ah. Come on lets go and fix ourselves up we are a mess! And about Naru! Haku, she would take less time than us!"  
Haku was about to protest when Gaara and Shikamaru ushered him towards the bathroom, as Sasuke and Neji was already entering it.

------

"I'll go get ready now, you guys eat we only have 5 minutes left! I can't believe you guys take longer than me!" Naru exclaimed as she ran into the bathroom, quickly brushed her teeth, before running out and entering her bedroom, the guys watched in awe as they ate with her coming in and out of the rooms. First she ran back into the bathroom because she forgot to use moisturizer which was a necessity because of her dry skin, then she ran back into her room and she came out wearing her dress with no socks, ran into the bathroom to get something, then ran back into her room then came back out with one sock on, then went into the room that Sasuke and Neji stayed in to get her brush that she threw in there the other day out of frustration of getting to the door in time to open the door for them, she then ran back into her room, and came back out, having her hair parted and tied high in cute pigtails.  
"Alright I'm ready!" Naru exclaimed as she went over to the door and put on her shoes.  
"Wow! Five minutes!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naru seeing not much time left ran over to them and started pulling each up by the arm, and once one was up she pulled up another.  
"Come on Come on!" Naru pushed them all out of the house and locked the door behind her.  
"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Neji asked as they raced down the stairs because Naru said that its only one step and they don't have time to wait for the elevator!  
"Don't worry about me! Just hurry up!"  
They raced towards the car park, Naru passed the McDonalds and skidded to a stop, she ran in and ordered a Bacon and Egg McMuffin, and began chasing behind them again.  
"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked. Naru looked around and noticed all the other cars were gone, "They left! They didn't notice you weren't there!" Sasuke ushered her into his car, because there wasn't enough time for Naru to start hers up. He raced over to his side. 'So where did you go?"  
He looked over to her, and she smiled shamelessly and held up her burger and titled her

head to the side, Sasuke laughed.

----------

Sasuke held onto her hand threw her bag over his shoulder and raced into the school; he stopped at her lockers and gave her back her bag and went to his. She blushed as she saw him hurryingly getting his books out and she got hers out too.  
They ran into the class. "Sorry Iruka sensei!"  
Iruka sensei turned to Sasuke and Naru, "For what?" he raised a quizzical brow.  
"For being late?" Naru asked.  
"No, you are early 5 minutes." Iruka sensei burst into laughter and the class followed suit. Naru covered her face as she went to take her seat beside Tenten. Sasuke coolly, calmly walked towards the back and took his usual seat.  
"I think Naru's clock had something wrong with it!" Shikamaru whispered.  
"Yep, really wrong!" Haku agreed.

------

"You didn't sleep with Sasuke yesterday did you." Tenten wrote worriedly on her pad before sliding it over to Naru.  
"No, why?" Naru wrote back.  
"You do notice everyone is thinking that though." Tenten said.  
Tenten had seriously thought that everyone would think that, but because every one was all thinking that Naru looked too cute to be doing that sort of thing and was simply laughing at what had happened hadn't even had the thought.  
At the change of class, Sasuke and Naru once again had a class together, but it wasn't just him that she knew in the class, but also Sakura, and thankfully Neji was in her class too. Naru escaped from Sasuke when Sakura clung herself onto him, and although Naru felt a sharp pain in her heart when she saw that, she was also glad that Sakura was there because Sasuke was about to tell her to remember what happened the previous, because before Sakura had come up Sasuke had uttered the words, "Xiao, think about my question please."  
Naru went to sit next to Neji, that wasn't a surprise since almost every girl likes Neji if they didn't like Sasuke, most girls actually liked all five of the guys, but they would rather Sasuke because he was richer. What surprised everyone was Neji greeting, "Hey Xiao!" they had all expected him to tell her to get lost like he does to everyone else who tries to sit next to Sasuke, Haku, Gaara, Shikamaru or him, especially girls.

-----

Naru, Neji and Sasuke were exiting there class, and were to meet at the guys at the lockers.  
"I need to go to the Loo!" Naru whined as she moved from side to side, before she thrushes her books into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke stood stunned; Neji shook his head and took her books off of Sasuke.  
Naru ran to the toilet. When she came out, there stood Sakura looking utterly angry.  
"Hey Sakura!" Naru said as she was about to walk past Sakura.  
"Don't you dare steal Sasuke from me Naru, I know girls like you." Sakura sneered.  
Naru walked back to the guys, "Sasuke my books?"  
The guys turned around and stared at Naru, "What happened to your face?"  
Naru reached up her hand and touched her cheek, and then her hand was brought down and her eyes looked at her hand, it had blood on it, she looked back at the guys, "Cat fight, can I have my books?" Naru said simply. "Well, on the girl side it was a Cat fight but for me it was a Spar!" Naru said excitedly.  
"Who scratched you?" Gaara took a tissue packet from his pocket and got one got and started to wipe at Naru's wound, Sasuke watched in jealousy. Naru reached up and touched Gaara's hand.  
"I'll do it myself, thanks." Naru took the tissue and began to wipe at the blood, she looked at the guys and realized their expressions, "Aw. Don't worry about me! I only got scratched because I underestimated my opponent it won't happen again, anyway she got it worst than I did, now can I have my books?" Naru put both her hands out to receive her books, but Neji didn't give it to her.  
"We'll make sure it won't happen again, who did it to you?" Sasuke exploded.  
"Your girlfriend!" Naru teased, but like yesterday except swapped cases, Sasuke was too angry to pay attention to her tease. He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair.  
"That could be almost every girl in the school! Be more pacific!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
"I didn't realized you had THAT many! Gee! Thank goodness for my answer yesterday." she whispered but Sasuke could hear her clearly.  
"Aw hell!" Sasuke exclaims, "Just tell me who it is!"  
"It's not like you are going to do anything to her! She is your girlfriend I'm, I'm your nothing!" Naru said, "Now Neji give me my books!"  
Neji gave her, her books, and the five guys followed her as she went to her lockers, they were all worried that she would get harmed on her way. Apart from Sasuke, they all found her to be a very cute little sister, and had said to themselves that they'll never hurt her, she is apart of them, a friend.  
"Tell us who did it Xiao." Shikamaru said as he walked by her side. As they walked Sakura and her group was walking the same way. Naru stopped in her tracks and glared at her. The guys stopped as well, and traced Naru's sight and their eyes landed on a green eyed Sakura Haruno.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

"Tell us who did it Xiao." Shikamaru said as he walked by her side. As they walked Sakura and her group was walking the same way. Naru stopped in her tracks and glared at her. The guys stopped as well, and traced Naru's sight and their eyes landed on a green eyed Sakura Haruno. "Ignore that, I don't need it spelt out to me anymore."  
Naru glared at Sakura with pride, despite the fact that Sakura had just been beaten up by Naru she still advanced towards her, with her friends behind her; including Tenten. They hadn't realized that the guys were actually walking with Naru, as the guys were all standing behind trying to find any scratched at her back or any traces of falling. While Sasuke would have happily just stared at her legs all day, he too was looking for traces of other hurts. They were all planning to make Sakura pay for everything she has done and double it.  
Sakura came nose to nose with Naru, "I told you to stay away from Sasuke and you better!"  
"Oh. And might I remind you that although you are the one that threatened me, I came out with top hand." Naru said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Why you!" Sakura started.  
"Why me? I don't even understand why you would tell me to stay away from Sasuke; I believe that if he loves you he wouldn't come to me for anything more than friendship." Naru quickly brought her hand to her lips covering it then pulled it down looking innocently at Sakura's stricken face, "Oh I'm sorry or is it that he doesn't even love you and just uses you?"  
"You will pay! Girls!" Sakura still hadn't notice the guys, but her girls did.  
"Come on I want to fi-" Naru started.  
Neji placed a hand on Naru's shoulder, "That enough Xiao, let me handle this." he moved to stand in front of Naru, and so did the other three guys, while Sasuke stood there to see what they were going to do.  
Naru pouted and pulled onto Neji sleeve, "But I want to fight, I haven't been able to find a dojo here yet, and anyway, they aren't a match for me!"  
"Naru, we don't want you in a fight, just let us handle this and then I'll help you find a dojo myself." Naru was satisfied so she let Neji resume.  
At this point Sasuke was now standing beside Neji. Sakura seeing Sasuke stand out thought that he was going to help her against Naru so she clung to his arm.  
"Sasuke, that Bitch punched me!" Sasuke felt a hot trail of anger filling his arm and he wanted so much to make Sakura's other eye even more bruised than the one that Naru had touched. Naru was feeling another pang to the heart as she saw Sakura hold onto to Sasuke.  
Seeing that it was Sasuke's girlfriend that was meant to be punished Neji turned to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, you deal with this anyway you want just make sure Naru isn't harmed again."  
Sasuke nodded but Sakura was snuggling herself to Sasuke so she hadn't realized it. Sasuke pushed her away.  
"You will never hurt Naru anymore Sakura do you understand?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could. Naru watched, she was angry that that was all he was planning to do to Sakura, Neji was in shock, he had at least wanted a slap!  
"How can you defend that bitch over your girlfriend?" Sakura asked pouted.  
Sasuke heaved in breath to calm himself, "Sakura we are through!"  
Now it was time for Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Haku to looked satisfied.  
"What you can't!" Sakura wailed.  
"Good job pal!" Neji said.  
Sakura cried, turned around and ran away as her minions followed her.  
The guys and Naru all stood there watching Sakura run away, other students that surrounded them also watched as Sakura ran away.  
"Hey I have an idea!" Shikamaru announced. All the guys huddled together and started to plan as for Naru she was bouncing up and down around them trying to listen. The students had already resumed to what they were doing before, because they knew that if they didn't one of the guys are going to force them to anyway.  
Once they finished their planning they stood up properly. Neji went over to Naru and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Attention everyone!" he yelled and all the students in the corridor turned around to face him, "If anyone is to harm Naru in anyway, it would be the same as harming any 5 of us! She is now apart of our group!"  
Neji had one arm over Naru's shoulder, the other arm around Haku's, and Haku had his around Neji's and Shikamaru's and Shikamaru has his around Haku. Sasuke had an arm around Naru's shoulder and Gaara, Gaara had his around Sasuke. Naru's arms were around Neji and Sasuke's waist. They walked out towards the basketball court, when they were out of anyone's sight, Naru started to think and when she thought of something she stopped in her tracks making all the guys stop too and they all dropped their hands down.  
"What is it Naru?" Gaara asked, "Pain elsewhere?"  
"No! But we have a problem! I can't be in your group!" The continued to walk as Naru babbled on, "You are all players! And philanderers! I can't be any of that!"  
"Why not?" Sasuke said boredly, he wanted her to be quiet now so he could get some peace and smoke, but he didn't like to smoke when there was a problem at hand.  
Naru turned hotly at Sasuke, "Because I'm not like that! And now everyone is going to think that I sleep around! When I am…- When I am still a - I have yet to be deflowered!" Naru cheeks flamed. Sasuke's eyes widen, and so did all four guys, that was almost impossible! Neji placed a hand onto Naru's shoulder, Naru turned around to look at him and in her eyes anyone could spell out the word stress, "Are you serious?" Naru nodded, "I suppose we have to protect you more than we thought from ourselves!" And all the guys started laughing as they half agreed.  
"It's not a funny matter! What will everyone think of me?" Naru cried in frustration.  
"Oh come on! It's not like our team is called Sleep Around, or Players!" Gaara said though he was truly worried now. If guys knew that Naru was still a virgin, they would want her even more!  
"Then what are you called then?"  
"SSnnGhhSarG." Shikamaru said proudly, "But now we can be called SSnnGhhSarGNa!"  
"Err. That's kind of lame don't you think?" The guys could have fell landed head first from what she had said, "Mind you I don't mean S.N.G.S.H is lame." Naru said the letters of the initial as she didn't know that the guys are more creative than that, when they say it they basically saying the letters but when they write it it'll be spelling out the initials so when they say they mean as that as well, "but to add N in just because I join is lame-o! I rather you guys call me something and we say S.N.G.S.H & whatever."  
"What then? Adore?" Haku asked.  
"Sweetie?' Shikamaru asked.  
"Hot stuff?" Sasuke asked perversely  
"Darling?" Gaara asked innocently.  
"Sunshine?" Neji asked remembering what he used to call her.  
Naru turned to each of them and exclaims, "Love you too Hak, You make me think I'm Cute Shika, I can see what you are think Sasuke and I don't appreciate it! You're a dear Gaara, and Neji although I liked it when I was young I don't think it'll sound very good now."  
"Then what?" they all asked.  
"Well we could have, Tearz, CutieCutie, Princess Naru or Maki Maki." Naru said after a little thought.  
"Makiy? I understand Maki Maki, Princess Naru is sweet, CutieCutie is cute. But what is it with Tearz?" Neji asked.  
"I only know that Princess Naru is cool, and CutieCutie is too, they suit you but the other two?" Haku asked. And the other guys nodded.  
"First off Neji don't call me Makiy! Or I will call you huugy! Maki Maki is a nick name because my name is Naru Maki Uzumaki, and Tearz well I'm just a bitter person I suppose."  
Sasuke listened to her then he remembered that she was crying yesterday, and he was getting worried. He had never been worried for a girl before and now that he was he didn't like it much. But he knew that she could be the one because she was different from all the other girls.  
"SSnnGhhSarG & Tearz?" Haku ventured.  
"SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie?" Gaara tried.  
"SSnnGhhSarG & Princess Naru?" Neji said.  
"SSnnGhhSarG & Maki Maki?" Shikamaru said.  
"I think Tearz is too sad." Sasuke stated.  
Naru put a finger to her cheek and tilted her head a little, and nodded.  
"We could call you Princess Naru for fun in our own time, but it's too long to add to our title already." Neji said.  
" Maki Maki sounds kind of funny." Shikamaru said.  
"CutieCutie suits you." they all said.  
"SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie it is then!" Naru announced.  
"I'll tell the office to announce it later?" Gaara said.  
"Why would they announce it for you?" Naru wondered about the school.  
"My Uncle owns the school." Gaara said, "His name is Yashamaru Sabaku."  
"_Not anymore_." Naru thought, After her parents had enrolled her into the school they had thought that it much safer for Naru, therefore they had bought the school off a Mr Sabaku, who is now helping out and is still the head of the school board. And they had also given her the school as a present. Sarutobi knew, and so did Mr. Sabaku, but no one else does as Naru has made a request to stay anonymous.  
Naru's parents are really rich, no less then Sasuke's parents, in any case they are actually richer than Sasuke's parents by a little bit, its just that Naru doesn't flaunt it as much as Sasuke does, so not a lot of people know.  
Naru turned around and looked at the buildings and the courts considering fixing them or not. As she was doing this the guys took out cigarette packages and pulled on out each before replacing it into their pockets, and before Naru turned around they had light it up and taken their first puff.  
Naru turned around towards the guys and saw them taking their first puff of their cigarette she turned and around and turned back again when she realized what they were doing, she went over and grabbed each of their cigarette from their mouths, through it on the ground and smothered it with her shoe as she looked down at them.  
"Naru!" Neji cried.  
Naru looked up at him with a sweet smile, "Its bad for your health." she stood up properly now, and placed her hand out palm facing up, "Now all hand over the packets I know you have more where that came from!" Naru said.  
The guys shook their heads.  
Naru sighed, "Fine, be like that, but I refuse to be in the group!" she skipped off towards the entrance again.  
The guys watched alarmed as she skipped away except for Sasuke who was totally into hoping that Naru's skirt would rise a little bit higher.  
Neji sighed, "Naru come back here!"  
Naru continued to skip as she turned around; still skipping backwards, "What?" she puffed up her cheeks after she had said that.  
"Come back here!" Neji said beckoning her with his finger.  
Naru stopped her skipping but didn't move, her bottom lip came out a little, she brought a slender finger to her cheeks as she tilted her head, her finger trailed from her cheek towards her lips, forts it trailed the two; bottom and top lip together, but then it ended up only trailing her bottom lip.  
Sasuke groaned as he remembered her soft lips in contact with his, he so badly wanted to tastes them again. "_Naru stop that you're turning me on_!" Sasuke cried in his mind.  
As if she heard him she stopped trailing her lips and both hands went up to hold either side of her pig tails, as she skipped back to them looking like a five year old.  
She skidded to a stop when she got up to them, she placed her hand out again. "Here Princess Naru." Neji said with anger in his tone.  
One by one Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru gave it over to her willingly. They all turned to Sasuke.  
"I'm not going to give it to you! I've already broken up with one of my longest girlfriend! Now you want me to hand over my pal? You wish!" Sasuke stated. Naru went over to him to stand toe to toe with him.  
"Why did you break-up with Sakura anyway, you didn't have to, I didn't get hurt that much!" Naru asked.  
"You told me you didn't like me having a lot of girlfriends." he stated as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"But you still have the rest of the school to get rid of." Naru stated bluntly.  
"Whatever you guys are talking about talk about it later the bell is going to go soon!" Gaara said looking at his watch.  
"Sasuke give me your packet." Naru said sternly.  
Sasuke sighed and reached into his pockets and got his cigarette packet and handed it over, _"You're lucky I like you a lot!"_ Sasuke thought. _"What the hell am I saying?"_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Garra did as he said he would, and while everyone was in class for Period 4 of the day the announcement was made.  
"As requested we also have an announcement that is less important however most likely you would all come to appreciate it and also think its more important that all the others ones. Anyway, the announcement is made for SSnnGhhSarG; firstly they would like you all to know that if anyone was to mess with Naru Uzumaki it is like messing with them! And that SSnnGhhSarG the group that includes Sasuke, Neji, Haku, Shikamaru and Garra, is no longer called SSnnGhhSarG and does not only have 5 members, it now has 6 members and is called SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie, CutieCutie being Naru Uzumaki! Okay that is all, have a nice day." Sarutobi's voice rang in the classrooms of the school and also in the empty corridors.  
Everyone had turned to look at Naru and the guys now; this was the one subject that included the whole SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie.  
"What are you looking at!? Do your work!" Sasuke said in his loud penetrating voice. Everyone turned back to their books and began working again.  
Everyone was working in groups of 5/6 and of course they were working as a group of 6 on their project.  
"Gee! I'm the only girl in this group! But I'm telling you now! I am not taking care of that baby all day!" Naru said as she rocked the crying baby doll in her arms, after a while it stopped it wailing. The only baby that wasn't wailing anymore. Other students were having a hard time doing such a great job of it. "But I don't trust you with this child!"  
"Gosh! It's only a damn doll!" Neji exclaimed, touching the doll in the eye, which felt like real eye balls and the doll started wailing again.  
"Neji!" The guys yelled and Naru reached out to hit him.  
"Don't do that! This doll is the newest version! It eats and poops and has the exact same feelings as a baby! Including its eyeballs!" Naru said. "And that's why I'm not going to take care of this baby by myself at night! I refuse to change its poop diaper!"  
The guys all looked astonished. "And you want us to change its poop diaper?"  
"Well Duh! I wouldn't mind doing the pee and I don't mind if I have to hold it while you wash its butt! But you are doing it!"  
"Why must us guys do it?" Sasuke enquired.  
"Well lets see, apparently you are not good husband material if you are going to let your wife slave labor in taking care of the child all by herself!"  
At the thought of Naru being his wife Sasuke just brightened up. "Alright I'll do it!"  
They all looked at Sasuke oddly but as long as he'd do it they were fine with it.  
"Hey if you use that theory, does that mean you have 5 husbands Naru?" Haku teased.  
"Right, but right now only Sasuke is worth the title!" Naru exclaimed as she looked down at the doll as it eyes were starting to droop. All the guys started laughing. 

----------------- 

"Can you keep those dolls mouth shut!" The teacher demanded angrily. "This is the time of the year that I hate most!"  
Sasuke was the only one in the class apart from Tenten that she knew, and because Tenten was already sitting with other friends, Naru sat with Sasuke, which if she didn't he would've have forced her to anyway, because he was actually starting to like the baby. Right at the moment, unlike the other babies of the other students theirs wasn't crying, it was awake and smiling and holding onto Sasuke's finger.  
"Ah! I'm fed up! Have free time!" The teacher announced. Sasuke took his finger away from the child and started packing up his books and Naru's books.  
"Thanks" Naru said as she smiled at the doll which was now sitting on her desk pulling her hair.  
"Oh don't pull Mama's hair." Sasuke says turning to Naru. "Should we call the baby something?"  
"Is it a girl or a boy?" Naru asked.  
"Err do you want to check?" Sasuke asked.  
"Do you think the doll is that detailed?" Naru asked skeptically. "Ah!!"  
"Okay stop pulling Mama's hair baby." Sasuke coaxed the baby for it to let go of Naru's now messy hair. Naru sighed.  
"Here hold the baby up, don't let the baby fall." Sasuke replaced her hands from under the armpits of the doll. Naru pulled out her two hair ties and brushed her hair out with her fingers pulling tying one pony tail at the back of her head. Naru placed back her hand but instead of having the baby underneath her fingers it was Sasuke's hand.  
"You can let go now" She said, so he did. He resumed in touching the doll's cheek.  
"It feels so real!"  
"So do you think it's that detailed?"  
"Why not? Even the eyeballs hurt it!" Sasuke explained as he squeezed the cheeks.  
"I suppose."  
So they did check, it was a girl.   
"So what name for a girl baby?" Sasuke asked.  
"Umm...you go first!"  
"Err..."  
"Lily!" The both said at the same time. They turned to each other with a surprised expression.  
"Lily?" Naru asked him, she started to wonder if Lily was a girlfriend of his that he liked.  
"Yeah, like its mother!" Sasuke said smiling.  
"Your girlfriend?" Naru asked.  
"Are you my girlfriend then?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.  
"No."  
"Then no," Naru lifted a curious brow. "You remind me of a Lily okay?"  
"Oh how so?"  
"Lily is born in mud, yet grows to be beautiful and pure, you're in a group of players yet you are so innocent, and even before you joined our group I thought you as to be a Lily because you were so cute and innocent and beautiful."  
"Gosh Sasuke! You do know that your sweet words aren't going to get a Yes from me!" Naru said even though her heart was melting already.  
"I'm just saying the truth; I'm not trying to flatter you or anything." Sasuke said simply before turning his attention back to the baby.  
Naru was about to open her mouth and say something except the bell had bet her to it. Sasuke picked up the baby pack the teacher had given them, and Naru and his books, as Naru simply held the child in her arms. They looked like a real family.  
Sasuke went to his locker first because it was closer, Naru stood nearby holding Lily in her arms as she waited for Sasuke to finish. When he did he had his bag on one shoulder as he held the bag of Baby stuff in his other hand.  
"Alright let's go to your locker then we can go to the car and wait for the others." Sasuke said as he came over to her. Naru walked forward and Sasuke walked to her side.  
When Naru was to open her locker she handed Sasuke Lily and he held her lovingly after he had placed the Baby bag onto the ground.  
Ino stood afar watching, Sasuke hadn't come to her at Lunchtime, he didn't go to any of his girlfriends. That was definitely an odd thing, he would usually choose one girl and take them to the beach, and if not he would wait for after school to go somewhere and if he had ever gone to a girl's house for it when he knows her parents are out and no one is around, he would leave right soon after, but by the looks of things he wasn't going to leave Naru's side ever! And even though Naru was supposedly in their group, Ino could tell that there was something with Naru that could keep him at bay, and there was definitely something between the two.  
Sasuke gave Lily back to Naru, and took her bag off her and carried it as well. Naru watched as Sasuke walked in front of her holding onto his school bag, her school bag and the baby needs bag. She laughed. "If only he wasn't such a player and had so many girlfriends, he would be the ideal boyfriend!" She thought in her mind. 

------------------ 

"Gosh that thing looks so real! It's like a real baby!" Haku said as he, Shikamaru, Garra and Neji came towards Sasuke's car.  
"Lily isn't a THING! She is a she! Oh and Naru and I named her Lily!" Sasuke said.  
"A-ha..."  
"Well anyway, as you know Sasuke, you are the only one that is free tonight without any group commitments, so you can help Naru take care of "Lily", but don't you dare try anything funny!" Neji stated.  
"Yeah yeah, you go to your race tracks!"  
Naru stopped playing with the baby and went over to Neji and let her hand out for him to place something in, "Neji can I have my house key back? You might lose it and I won't have a spare anymore."  
Neji digged deep into his pockets and gave her the key. "here, and don't do anything for Sasuke to get turned on, he hadn't had any today yet." Neji warned, and Sasuke scowled, "Don't skip ahead of him."  
The guys laughed and Naru turned to Sasuke. "You try look up my skirt?"  
They all went silent. "Err." Sasuke didn't even bother denying it.  
Naru laughed "Here look, so you wouldn't try anymore." She held onto the rim of her skirt and slowly pulled it up. "look! Why aren't you looking!? All of you!" The were all focusing on her face but when she all the sudden yelled like that they all looked down only to find Winnie the Pooh boxers, Naru giggled. "Now that you know you won't be able to see my panties can you not try to look because I bet you would look like a pervert!"  
Naru wasn't surprised that Sasuke would do something as such, because almost all guys did that once in their lives, but she still felt really hurt, because if he did to her, surely he done to many girls and apparently he hadn't had any yet that day meant that he had it everyday!  
Naru and Sasuke got into the car after Sasuke connected the toy baby seat that the teacher provided them with to his back seat.  
Sasuke stayed silent as he drove making Naru very edgy. "Do you really have err… you know everyday?"  
Sasuke was taken back by her question, but he answered her calmly. "Usually."  
"You're not going to try any funny business right? Cause if you are I rather you go and find one of your girlfriends before you come to my apartment!" Naru said flatly. It hurt her so much to say that.  
"No don't worry, I can stand it, if its not you I rather no one else." Sasuke said. "I'm going to break up with my girlfriends Naru. Will you be my sole girlfriend? I will give you my word that I won't force anything of you either."  
Naru giggled at his last statement. "Are you sure you can stand not having that?"  
"Yes I can wait till we marry, if we marry." Sasuke trailed off when he realized what he had said.  
"Oh Sas, that is really sweet. But are you sure you can break up with all your girlfriends and be happy with just me? I'm sure they are all prettier than me."  
"No, they're aren't and even if they are they aren't anything compared to you, I don't just like you because your beautiful Xiao, I like you because your sweet and I know you wouldn't just like me for my looks or money."  
"Well I don't know about that. I suppose I don't like your money, but I do like your looks, and you haven't shown me much else."  
Sasuke was quiet, "But I know that you can be a great boyfriend! You know Sasuke, all I want in a boyfriend is someone that can treasure me and I've realized that you could, just by the fact that you break-up with all your girlfriends just to have me."  
"So you only kissed me last night because I looked good under the moonlight?" Sasuke asked.  
"Nah, you forced me! You pulled me into your embrace!" Naru joked.  
"Oh."  
"No Sas, I kissed you because you were caring, and when I said that I thought you were someone else yesterday it was because I did. I thought you were the non-player non-thousands of girlfriends Sasuke, the only Sasuke I could ever like, and that so happens to be you well soon anyway."  
"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked again.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked again nervously.  
"I-I suppo-"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Lily began crying because she was being neglected; the doll can tell when it isn't touched for some time, apart from in sleep.  
Sasuke sighed, Naru turned around. "Are you okay Lily?" she held onto Lily's hand and started lifting it up and down, Lily started laughing again.  
"So Xiao?" Sasuke asked.  
"We'll talk later alright, lets worry about Lily first." she said maturely then she started to speak to Lily in a more childish voice. "Right Darling? We have to care for you first don't we? Don't we now? A bu ji bu ji bu!"  
Sasuke sighed. "What Lily up to then?" He turned and parked in the car park; they have arrived at Kyuubi Plaza.  
Naru turned around and got out of the car, she then went to open the back seat door and unbelted Lily and got her out. "We're going home." Naru announced.  
Sasuke opened the boot and got the three bags that he was holding out, and held them like before.  
"Ready?" Sasuke asked.  
Lily hand her hand wrapped around Naru's finger as Naru was lifting it up and down. "Yes, yes."

The 'family' of three walked into the Plaza. A lot of people started looking at them oddly because they seem awfully young for a child, but when they looked closer they recognize that it was a doll, and then they all started to reminisce about the times when they had the same problem, yet their doll was less alike to a real baby.

Naru opened the door to her apartment and let Sasuke come in.  
"Where should I set up the cot?" Sasuke asked.  
"No where! I don't believe in cots, the baby needs warmth from the mother or father, so she sleeps with me tonight!" Naru announced. As she placed Lily on the couch, she then got the bag of baby things and opened it, in there was a little version of a cot, and some blankets and pack of fake nappies, and food packages and milk packages, Naru got out the blanket and placed it on the floor.  
"Lucky little Lily." Sasuke joked.  
"About what?" Naru asked.  
"Getting to sleep with you of course!" Sasuke said, and lucky for him she could hear the jest in his voice. She lifted her hand and it seem like she was about to slap him instead she placed her hand on his cheek and pushed him slightly.  
"I haven't had time for shopping yet, and I was planning to go today!" Naru stated sadly, then she had an idea she turned to Sasuke with a pout. "Can you take care of Lily?"  
"No!" Sasuke said as he continued to play with Lily. "We'll come with you, we can help you choose!"  
"Are you sure?" Naru asked skeptically. "You're not going to be complaining the whole time?"  
"Definitely not, and I can pay for you too!" Sasuke said.  
"No thanks, I rather not, I like buying my own stuff, if you can't afford it for yourself there is no point." Naru stated, then she looked down at Sasuke uniform. "DO you need to go home and get clothes?"  
"Probably. But only you let me stay over tonight either wise I can just go home tonight to change." Sasuke stated.  
"Well I find no problem in you staying here, as long as there is no funny business, as long as you want to stay, and plus I need help with Lily." Naru explained. "Now I want to go and change into something more comfortable than school uniform for shopping!"  
"Alright, go! Don't wear your pajamas though!!" Sasuke joked.  
Naru poked her tongue out at him before reaching for a powder package for milk from the bag, and went to the kitchen to boil the water. She then went to her room.

Sasuke continued to play with Lily, "Do you think I have a chance with your Mama?"   
"Ababa." Lily said smiling.  
"Right!" Sasuke said as he shook his head, he couldn't believe he was treating a doll like it was his real child! "_When will I have a child? Do I want one?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. "As long as Naru by my side then-shit! What am I thinking!? She doesn't even like me! And I am a player for goodness sake!!" but there was a voice in his head telling him that he was only a player because of the girls, but Naru was different. Then for some reason a picture of Naru wearing a really short skirt came up in his mind. "Shit! I'm so used to having it everyday I can't stand it!" "Naru! Don't wear anything too revealing!!"  
Naru heard and poked her head out. "What you mean by revealing? I know what you are trying to do so tell me so I don't wear revealing just in case your blood boils!"  
"Well, crop tops, shirts that cut down to your, you know, and skirts above the knee I suppose!" Sasuke said.  
"Sheesh! No need to worry then! I don't have any of those!" Naru poked her head back in.

"_None of those clothes? That all Ino and Sakura owns!"_ Sasuke thought in his head.

Ino and Sakura has been his girlfriend since the start, they were his first girlfriends, and they haven't broken apart for years and just thinking of how he had broken up with Sakura in a matter of minutes because of Naru made him feel a little guilty but he was really angry with Sakura he still wanted to hit her! Anyway it wasn't as if she was heartbroken she still had that other guy with her. So did Ino, they both have someone apart from him.

Naru came out wrapped in her robe, Sasuke turned to look at her. "Your not going shopping in that are you?"  
"Definitely not! I just need to fill up Lily's bottle, and I wasn't finished changing yet, and I definitely couldn't come out here in nothing more than panties and bra could I?"

Naru said not realizing what she was doing to Sasuke.

She filled up the bottle, and then placed it into the fridge and got back into her room.

5 minutes later she came out of her room and Sasuke turned to look at her, she was wearing a t-shirt saying "I hate Boys" and blue jeans. She went over to the fridge and got out the bottle, then squirted some of the "milk" onto her arm. "OUCH!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"No!! The milk was still hot!" Naru exclaimed.  
"Why did you do that?" Sasuke said coming over to her and looking at her arm, it was turning red.  
"That's how you test milk for a baby, because that part of your arm is sensitive and so you feel more heat there, we can't burn Lily's mouth now can we?" Naru said as she placed the bottle back into the fridge and reached up to a cupboard to get her Burnt Cream.

"So do we go to your house and get your clothes together or do I go shopping by myself with Lily first and then you can come a meet us?" Naru asked as they were walking down the stairs as she held the bottle to Lily's lips.  
"You're coming with me." Sasuke said simply, as he held onto Naru elbow and led her towards his car.

-----------------------------

"Good afternoon Young Master." a maid said as the party of three walked into the house. The maid stood looking at Naru and Lily. First she thought that the baby was real but when she was realized she was lost.  
"School assignment." Naru stated with a smile. "Good afternoon."  
The maid already liked Naru, she smiled. "good afternoon, err."  
"Naru, but you can call me Xiao Aunty." Naru said sweetly.  
"I'm only a servant Naru and you are a guest." the maid said politely.

Sasuke turned around when he realized that Naru wasn't following him. The maid smiled and went over to Sasuke. "is that your girlfriend?" she whispered.  
"Naru! Are you my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked smiling.  
Naru blushed, "No!"

"I'll go call Mistress!" the maid said excitedly as she ran upstairs.

"What was that?" Naru asked skeptically.  
"She's was my Nanny when I was younger." Sasuke said. "And she is excited."  
"How excited can she get even if I was your girlfriend; though I'm not, but you have so many what's so exciting!?" Naru asked.

Before Sasuke could answer her question Sasuke's mum came out. "Oh Sasuke! At last you bring your girlfriend home for me to see!" Mrs. Uchiha said hugging Sasuke, she was about to hug Naru when she saw Lily in her arms, and she looked down at Lily funnily.  
"School assignment Mrs. Uchiha." Naru answered the question written on Mrs. Uchiha face.  
"Nonsense call me Aunty!" Mrs. Uchiha said. "Or better yet Mother!"  
"Aunty." Naru said with a nod.  
Mrs. Uchiha then turned to Sasuke, "Where were you yesterday night young man!?" she scolded.  
"I was sleeping at Naru's place." Sasuke answered.  
"In a separate room! With Neji!" Naru added in quickly.  
"I was about to say!" Mrs. Uchiha said then chuckled. "So you know Neji too my dear?"  
"Yes, I knew him about 2 years ago." Naru, answered.  
"You two get acquainted, I need to go and change and get clean uniform for tomorrow and pajamas!" Sasuke turned to go up the stairs.  
"Why are you staying at Naru's again?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.  
"I need help with the Poo Diaper Mrs. Uchiha, although Lily is only a doll, she does most things like a real baby." Sasuke seeing that Naru was answering for him he continued to go up. "and Neji, Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru refuses to help me."  
"So you know the other 3 too?" Mrs. Uchiha asked as she led Naru over to the couches, "So you know the whole SSnnGhhSarG?"  
"Yeah, but we have a different name now, started today, its SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie." Naru stated, and Mrs. Uchiha was astonished.  
"You mean you are apart of the group?" Naru nodded, "that's amazing I remembered how those boys always said that they would never let a girl join their group and that their group was only for 5 guys!"  
'Really?" Naru nodded.  
"Naru…"  
"Xiao be fine Aunty." Naru said.  
"Xiao, are you really my son's girlfriend? Because you are the first girl he has ever brought home!"  
Not wanting to lie to Mrs. Uchiha, Naru stated truthfully. "Actually I'm not his girlfriend, he has asked me to be though but I haven't given him my answer yet."  
Mrs. Uchiha was disappointed because she was starting to like Naru, she seem very polite, and beautiful. Mrs. Uchiha placed a hand on Naru's hand. "Although I'm disappointed that you aren't his girlfriend, I hope you are soon, and if not then I still hope for you to come around and visit me sometimes." Mrs. Uchiha said. Naru smiled.  
"Of course, if you welcome me like that. To tell you the truth Aunty, my parents are both in America and I am here all on my own and that's why want Sasuke to help me with Lily here, either wise I'd have my mum to help, and although I've only been in Hong Kong for 3 days, I can tell that at times I'll get very lonely."  
"You live by yourself!? That's it!" Mrs. Uchiha announced. "Would you like to come and live here we have extra rooms?"  
"No I like we I live it's in the Kyuubi Plaza!" Naru said.  
"Oh the shopping district, well that solves that!" Mrs. Uchiha stood up. "SASUKE!!" she yelled.  
Lily started crying because it was too loud. "Oh it's alright darling." Naru coaxed as she bounced her feet up and down. Naru looked at Mrs. Uchiha oddly.

Not long after Sasuke came running down in his pants only, his top was bare, Naru turned the other way when she realized although she wanted to keep looking at his 6 pack! Her cheeks burned red. When Sasuke realized what had happened he smirked happily.  
"Sasuke what happened to your top?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.  
Sasuke scowled. "Well if you didn't call me like something happened! I would've have put it on! I would've come down with no pants too!"  
Naru giggled. "Anyway, pack all your stuff you are going to move in with Naru!"  
Naru stopped giggling and turned around, stood up and looked wide-eyed at Mrs. Uchiha, and so did Sasuke.  
"What did you say Mother?" Sasuke asked.  
"I said you are moving to stay with and protect Naru, and help her with Lily as well!"  
"For how long? Sasuke went on; Naru was still too shocked to say anything, so she stood there and rocked Lily.  
"As long as Naru lives by herself!"  
"But Aunty I don't want Sasuke to live with me!" Naru protested at last. Mrs. Uchiha turned to Naru.  
"Darling are you not going to listen to an elderly?" Mrs. Uchiha asked, Naru shook her head. "Then you either move in with us, or Sasuke moves in with you."

Although Naru didn't want to listen to Mrs. Uchiha, but somehow the more she looked at Mrs. Uchiha the more she found her familiar, then it hit her. "Are you Mikoto Kazama?"  
Mikoto looked astonished. "How did you know? I've been married to Fugaku for so long no one seems to remember my last name anymore."  
"Since you are my mother's friend then I suppose I have to listen to you then." Naru sighed, she turned to Sasuke who was still very lost. "DO you want to come to live with me?"

"What do you mean I'm your mother's friend! My only friend that I keep in touch with now is Lily Uzumaki."  
"I'm Naru Uzumaki." Naru stated flatly. "The one that talks to you on the phone while my mother gets to the phone."  
"You're the Naru Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked astonished. "The one my mum talks about all the time!? Gee!"  
"Now! Now that you are Lily's daughter! I need to protect you even more! Sasuke's you MUST go and pack your stuff now!"  
Sasuke turned to Naru. "Do you want me to come to stay at your place?"  
Naru shrugged. "Not much I can do now!"  
_"Yes! It's working!"_ Mrs. Uchiha thought.  
"I'll help you pack, but I'll let you go up first and put on a shirt!" Naru said closing her eyes.  
Sasuke chuckled. "Alright." he walked away.

"He's gone dear." Naru opened her eyes. "Here let me hold Lily Uchiha and you can be on your way!"  
"Lily Uchiha?"  
"Well if that's Sasuke's baby! Then it's an Uchiha!"  
"Actually we are in a group of 6 and we have 5 guys in it, I'm the only girl. Neji, Hak, Shika and Gaara are in our group too."  
"No matter, as long as Sasuke is the one taking care of it right now than it's an Uchiha!"

Mrs. Uchiha took the child away from Naru. "Up stairs second room to your left and it has a plaque saying Sasuke's Sanctuary."

Naru sighed. "Why did I come here for!?" She walked up the stairs and knocked on the second room to her left that had a little plaque that said "Sasuke's Sanctuary, No one enters here!"  
"Come in if you are Naru!" Sasuke voiced.  
"It's Naru!" Naru yelled back, she twisted the knob and entered his room. "Gee your room is as big as mine in America! Are you sure you can sleep in that small room at my apartment?" Naru flopped herself onto the four-poster bed.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, just join the two single beds together and I'm fine." Sasuke replied. "How do you manage to sleep on a single I don't know!"  
"I don't my bed is a queen." Naru replied.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**  
_  
Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

------------------------------------------------------

"I don't my bed is a queen." Naru said quietly. "And I have no problem since I sleep myself anyway."  
Sasuke heard what she said and smirked, "You wouldn't have too tonight." he teased.  
Naru quickly bolted up. "You're not coming to my home if you say that!"  
Sasuke laughed. "Come on! I meant Lily!" He continued to pack his bags. "Where is she anyway?" he asked as Naru sat back onto the bed.  
Naru sighed. "That had better be what you meant!" she exclaimed. "Lily is with her 'grandmother'." she rolled her eyes as she said that.  
Sasuke turned to her confused, raising a brow. "Your mother said since you are the one that is acting as Father now, not the other 4 guys then right now Lily is Lily Uchiha, and if you are the 'father' then I suppose your mother is grandmother!"

Sasuke laughed and turned back. "My Darling, wife ey?" He teased again.  
This time Naru was more ready for his tease. "Indeed danna." Naru said sarcastically.  
However to Naru and Sasuke, they both felt very warm in their hearts to hear the words uttered from her lips.  
"I'm done, okami, shall we go?" Sasuke said as he strapped the bag around his body. "I'll tell someone to bring the rest of my stuff later."  
Sasuke watched as Naru rolled her eyes. "Yes indeed we do need go shopping!"  
"Yes, yes, should I bring my 10 credit cards to accommodate your fees?" He asked sarcastically, only to receive a glare from Naru.  
"I told you already! I only buy what I can for myself, and anyway! I'm not less-I can afford my own stuff!" Naru said, almost telling him that she wasn't poorer than he was.  
"Oh alright, but you must permit me to buy something for you." Naru frowned.

"A present."  
"What?" Naru asked.  
"Surprise, it wouldn't be a present if you knew what it was before seeing it, it wouldn't be a present if you knew the price as well." Sasuke said as he pulled her up by the arm, and they left the room.

--------------------------------------------------

"You better take care of her, Sasuke, or I won't forgive you!" Mrs. Uchiha said, as she said bye to them. Sasuke was getting impatient; he had started the car and was about to leave but his mother kept saying nonsense as she poked her head through the window.  
"Yes mother." he said for the millionth time that day.  
"Okay, last but most important." this was directed towards Naru, "Don't steal my son, and keep your promise, come and visit me once in a while."  
"Yes Aunty." Naru said smiling genuinely, as she could tell by the look on Sasuke's face he was getting really annoyed and Naru was almost to her last straw, if this went on she would fall into a fit of giggles.  
"Alright, bye then." Mrs. Uchiha used her hands and pushed away from the car and stepped back a few steps.

Sasuke reversed back into the long driveway, Mrs. Uchiha stayed on the platform and waved, Naru too waved back.

"Now that Lily is asleep can I have my answer?" Sasuke asked as he drove back towards Kyuubi Plaza.  
Naru was in shock, and for a while she couldn't work out what Sasuke was talking about, but when she did she felt her cheeks warming up. "Well actually I haven't worked that out yet, give me another week or less and I'll tell you my answer." Naru actually only wanted Sasuke to fulfill his promise of breaking up with his girlfriends before contemplating if she should say yes or not, because if she thought about it now and it was a yes and he ends up not doing it then she would most likely be heartbroken.  
Sasuke was disappointed and he didn't trust himself to say anything without revealing his feelings to the world, so he managed a soft. "Oh."

They traveled in silence, being that Sasuke's mansion was really big and because in the immediate Konoha district there were all apartments and so on, his house was quite far.

---------------------------------------

Lily had yet to wake when they parked the car. Naru got out and carefully released Lily's belt and got her out. Sasuke got his bag.

The went up to the apartment, and Sasuke placed his bag inside the room that was now his. Before taking Naru back downstairs, to go shopping.

Inside Fancy Boutique

Sasuke held Lily on his waist, as he stood looking at other clothes while he waited for Naru to come out from the dressing room"

Naru looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a soft pink gown, it was for a formal occasion, although Naru wasn't going to any formal gatherings it was almost a habit for her to go buy them, because when she lives with her parents she constantly went to balls, due to the fact that they were well known in the Wealthy Niche.

The pink gown was a simple dress that ended at her ankles, when she wore the pink heals that she had chosen, the dress wasn't really a dress. It was a two piece. The top bit was of a crop top that had pearl-like plastics sewed on the rim at the top and on the bottom. The bottom piece was a skirt that flared beautifully.

Naru didn't feel very comfortable about wearing a crop top, she never has before, she usually wore a singlet like top piece, and be it that it connected to the dress or now.

A knock was heard, "Naru are you done?" Sasuke voiced. Naru took one last look at herself in the mirror, then reluctantly turned around and opened the door.

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed, making her nervous. "Is it not nice?"

Sasuke didn't pay attention to what Naru was saying, he was looking at her creamy smooth skin actually no he wasn't, if it was any other girl that would've been what he was doing. Indeed he skin scanned her perfect skin, but he was trying his hardest not to get aroused, he instead, was considering how the dress was pronouncing all her curves making her look beautiful, but he also knew that she wasn't just beauty she was brains too.

"It's beautiful." Sasuke complimented. "It brings pronounces your curves, and it makes you look really elegant." That had to be the first time he used those words. He either just shrugged and offered to buy it or said that they looked sexy. And it was kind of odd to see her in a formal dress as, usually when he goes to buy clothes with his girlfriends they would go and buy casual clothes or party clothes.  
Naru blushed. "Thanks, I'll change now."  
"Hey why are you buying that anyway? Are you going to a formal?" Sasuke asked.  
For a while Naru stood there thinking and then she blushed. "Ah. Well I'm so used to it! But no matter I'll still get it since, I can keep for any occasions." she said with a shrug.

Naru placed the dress on the registry table. "I'll take this thanks."  
The sales girl smiled, and scanned the dress. "It'll be $1250 Miss."  
Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Naru's ear. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy it for you?"  
Naru elbowed Sasuke in the stomach and he lurched backwards. "Do you take cards?"  
"Of course, would it be credit then?" The girl asked passing the machine over.  
"No Savings actually." Naru said taking out her card and swiping it, and pressed all the necessary buttons.  
"Thank-you miss, please come again another time, we have new stock every month." the girl said.  
"Thank-you for the information." Naru said as she held onto the bag and walked out with Sasuke trailing beside her. She turned an evil eye Sasuke's way. "I'm telling you for the last time Sasuke, if I don't think I can afford something I won't get it! I don't like people paying for me!"  
"Fine, I just thought I'd be nice." Sasuke explained with his eyes round and cute.  
Naru stifled a giggle from looking at his cute face" "I'm not one of your girlfriends Sasuke." she warned.  
"I know that. You are my wife." he jested.  
Naru rolled her eyes. "As much as Lily being a baby." She said, meaning that it was all fake.  
Sasuke looked sad. "I hope you were my girlfriend, not one of my girlfriends."  
"We'll see after you actually have no girlfriends left you can ask again, because only a guy without a girlfriend can ask a girl to be his girlfriend, other wise he would be cheating, and I have no hope in being a third party, but in your case probably the millionth party." Naru said.  
"Alright, I'll have that settled, but for now lets shop till I drop!" Sasuke said with a sigh, and Naru giggled.

Bossini

"How about this one?" Naru asked Sasuke as she held up a long sleeve top that wrote "Boys are disgusting" written with Glitter on it.  
Sasuke frowned. "Remind me to get you a top that says, "I love boys" or better "I love Sasuke Uchiha!!"  
"Please don't tell me your 'fan club' made those shirts." Naru said as she placed the top back and resumed looking through the rack.  
"No, it'll be made especially for you." Sasuke said smiling shamelessly as he too looked through a rack.

They came out of Bossini holding two extra bags.

"Naru you go to Crocodile by yourself, Lily and I have somewhere we need to go." Sasuke stated as they got in front of Crocodile.  
"Where?" Naru turned around to face him.  
"Somewhere." He stated mysteriously.  
Naru wanted to pursue the matter but knew that it was going to be in vain, so she left it go and shrugged her shoulders before turning around and entering Crocodile.

Sasuke stood and watched as Naru entered the store, before he turned and with Lily in his arm walked towards a direction.

Sasuke entered the Jewelry store and approached one of the girls. "How may I help you Sir?"  
"Do you sell heart shaped lockets and couple bracelets?" he asked.  
"Of course Sir, if you would just wait a moment." The girl turned around and unlocked a cabinet before placing two trays in front of Sasuke. One tray was of lockets and the other bracelets with pairs. "here you go Sir."  
Sasuke realized that the girl was looking at the doll that Sasuke was holding intently. "It's a school assignment, could you hold her for me, while I choose?" he asked as he handed Lily over to the girl.  
She looked astonished but held the doll nonetheless.

Sasuke looked through the lockets first, he chose a locket that was silver and in a heart shape, with flower carvings. Then he looked at the bracelets and chose one that Naru would like and one he could wear. On the bracelet of the female it had little charms so on, while the male was a simple chain, but on both it had a thin flat piece of gold for any writings.

He took out his choices and handed to the girl. "I'll take these."  
"Would you like some writing on the bracelets?"  
"Of course," he said and the girl handed Sasuke back Lily before getting a pad and pen.  
"Here write what you want on it and also if you have a request for a particular font."

Sasuke picked up the pen and thought for a while before writing. 'SN 4EVER' 'NS 1314' 'Gaze'. Although 1314 and 4EVER were basically the same he didn't want to have identical writings.  
"Which one female which one male sir?" the girl asked looking at the two.  
"first one female, second one male, and could I get some carvings in the locket too?"  
"That would cost extra Sir." The girl stated.  
"I want the character Love on the back side of the locket."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts and wonderings "blahs..." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright sir, it'll take about 2 hours to get it done but since the day is coming to an end maybe you can come and pick it up tomorrow?' The girl asked Sasuke as Sasuke stood up from the stool and was about to leave. Sasuke looked at the girl and gave it some thought.  
"Actually could I come and get it later?" Sasuke asked.  
"If you really want it, but Sir all Ferry back to Konoha will be closed, and the shopping Plaza shops will all be closed soon I'm sure you have other things to get to." The girl said simply.  
"No, I live in the building." Sasuke said flashing her a flirtatiously smile.  
The girl blushed. "Well in that case, just knock on the door and I'll open and give you your bracelets and necklace."  
"Thanks." Sasuke got out his wallet and gave her the deposit money.

Sasuke held Lily as he went to a booth, which was situated in the middle of the path of shops. He looked at the different little plaques that could have pictures laser scanned onto it. "How may I help you sir?"  
Sasuke turned to the girl that was talking to him; no doubt she was the owner of the stall. "I just want to know how long it takes for a picture to be scanned onto these gold/ silver plaques." Sasuke stated.  
"About forty minutes, if you want we can scan a picture other wise we can take a picture for you."  
"If I get 4 done could you-"  
Thinking that Sasuke was going to ask for a discount the girl stopped him. "Sir, this is a small business my prices are already very low."  
"No, no, I just wanted to know if you could get it done by tonight if I pay you for 5 when I buy 4." Sasuke said flashing his smile once again.  
The girl blushed, and brightened at the thought of money. "I live in the building, I just want the key rings done by tonight." Sasuke added.  
"Oh, that's fine, but do you have the pictures here?" the girl asked.  
"No, I haven't, but I'll be back with them in an hour, could you do it?" he asked again.  
The girl thought for a while. "No problem, Sir."

In all Sasuke's years of having Girlfriends, he had never gave them gifts with so much meaning yet he wasn't even realizing that he was doing such thing for Naru, he was just thinking of whatever would express himself and would make her happy.

With Lily on his arm along with the other shopping bags he walked back to Crocodile just in time to see Naru walking out with 2 Crocodile bags at her arm, she turned and saw him and went up to him. "I'm done, let's go home."  
"Already?" Sasuke asked amazed.  
"Yeah!" she reached out for Lily and Sasuke gave Lily to her.  
"But I want to go to Jumpi Gym!" Sasuke almost whined.  
"But-oh alright but lets put these bags home then go alright?" she was going to say no, but when she saw the puppy dog eyes Sasuke was giving her she changed her mind.  
"Cool!"

----------------------------------------------

"What do you want to play?" Naru asked as she rocked Lily in her arms.  
Sasuke stood there to think, he knew what he wanted to do, but he needed to find a plausible excuse for it. "I want to remember today as the day I move, so let's take some sticker photos!"  
"Err. Alright." Naru said.

Sasuke, Naru and Lily went over to the sticker photo booths, at last they saw one they likes, the inserted a ten dollar coin in, placed Lily to sit on a stool nearby, and posed together for several pictures, then Sasuke said he wanted individual picture as well, also he posed for some individual ones then Naru did the same, "Can we pretend to be a couple in one of them? It'll be funny!" Sasuke added, hoping she didn't realize.  
_"I thought he did want to be my Boyfriend why would it be funny?"_ she wondered, "Yeah, it'll be funny."  
So they posed, Sasuke hugging her waist from the back, Naru's lips 2 cms away from his cheek, Sasuke and Naru's lips 2 cms away from each other.

When they chose the pictures, they chose 2 couple pictures, 1 of Sasuke hugging her from behind and 1 of their lips almost in contact, they also chose 1 of Sasuke alone; with his mouth open in an O shape with his hand on the side, and last but not least a picture of Naru holding to both of her plaits and smiling prettily.

They took the pictures in the biggest sizes possible and both had their share of the pictures.

After taking the pictures they got Lily up and played other games.

When they stood in front of the gate, "Naru I want to go somewhere, you go home first."  
Feeling a little pang in her heart because she thought that Sasuke was going to find some girl before going home, but she just shrugged and went up.

Sasuke went back towards the stall, and gave the girl the three pictures; lips almost in contact, and two individual pictures. "I want two of this one." he said handed her the couple picture.  
"On which shape plaque?" the girl asked.  
"The golden hearts and I want one each of these in the silver circles."  
"Alright, come back in 3 hours Sir." Sasuke nodded and walked towards the Jewelry store, when he got there he knocked on the door, and the girl before came out holding a little package.  
"Here Sir." Sasuke handed her the rest of the money and left.

When he got to the gates he remembered that he still didn't know the number to get in neither didn't he have a key! He pressed the button and waited for Naru to answer. "Who is it?"  
"It's Sasuke! You didn't tell me the number or give me a key!" Sasuke complained.  
"Oh, its you, alright wait a minute." Naru pressed a button.

She walked back to Lily and picked up the dish and started feeding again. "He wasn't gone for very long, could he have done it that fast? Wait! He didn't even have enough time to get out of this place!" She was happy at that thought. Soon the door bell could be heard and she put the dish down and went to open the door for Sasuke.  
"So what's the number?" Sasuke asked as he walked behind Naru into the apartment.  
"0010R." Naru stated feeding Lily again.  
"I'll go and put something in my room and come out and help alright?" Sasuke went to his room as Naru sat and watched him walking away.

Sasuke went in and closed the door before opening the little package and looked at the bracelet and the locket, after looking at it he placed it under his pillow before coming back out. He sat down on the floor beside Naru and looked up at Lily, now sitting on the couch, easier for Naru to feed.  
"This is such a full time assignment! I usually leave my assignments until the last day to do them!" Naru said smiling, although that's what she thought she still enjoyed taking care of baby, although it wasn't real it still looked it and it was very cute!  
"True, true, here let me try." Sasuke said reaching for the bowl. Naru smiled and handed the bowl.

Naru stood up and went to the kitchen and started boiling the water. She made three bottles of milk for later, she would only have to warm the milk up by placing it in a bowl of hot water, rather than making the milk and put it in the fridge, its better a little cold than hot!

Naru returned to the couch to see Sasuke was holding Lily and the bowl sat on the coffee table empty, "Wow! That was fast! You didn't eat it did you?" she teased.  
"Actually I did try a little bit, but YUCKY!"  
Naru laughed. "You goose! Of course it's yucky its not real food! Its fake things for the doll!"

After a while both decided to rock the baby to sleep. So Sasuke rocked as he was standing and Naru sat on the couch singing a Lullaby, that was seem to no use for the doll it only needed rocking but Naru enjoyed singing and Sasuke enjoyed listening to her enchanting voice.

After while Lily was asleep in a hush voice Sasuke spoke. "Should I place her on your bed?"  
Naru stood up and led the way. "Sure."

Naru turned on the light and pulled the blanket from the bed and Sasuke placed Lily down, as he straightened up he looked around her room, it was filled with Hello Kitty, Sailor Moon (and team including Tuxedo), Cardcaprtors, Snoopy and Garfield, plush or posters. There were also pictures of who seem like a younger version of Naru.  
"Seen enough?" Sasuke turned around to see an annoyed Naru, he smiled. "Let's go and set up your room, then I could cook some simple dinner and then we can study separated or sleep." She added by the look of dismay on Sasuke's face.  
"Alright let's go." Sasuke said and pulled Naru out by the arm although he didn't need to.

They entered what now is Sasuke's room, and both pushed the bed near the door towards the one near the window.  
"Anything else we need to do?" Naru asked.  
"Nothing WE need to do unless you want to help me pack my clothes." Sasuke continued when Naru shook her head. "Go and make dinner then, I'll be done soon."  
"Alright." Naru said and left him to it.

After a while Sasuke came out of his room. "can I have a key?"  
"Oh alright, it's near the door next to my one, it's the one without a key ring, my one is with the Sailor moon key ring." Naru said as she shook the wok.  
_"Not for long."_ Sasuke thought, he went to the door. "I'm going to get something I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Sasuke announced, he took the key and left the house.

This time Naru didn't think that he was going to do anything except for maybe go to Welcome to get something that he forgot like a tooth brush or something. As 5 minutes is definitely not enough.

---------------------------

Sasuke went down and looked at the four key rings, he smiled. "DO you have something so I can carve something to the back of this?"  
"Well, I do but if you want to write something I'll just do it for you with the machine, it'll only take two minutes, and no extra charge." the girl said.  
"Oh okay then, on this one, write My Boyfriend." Sasuke said handed her the key ring with his picture on it.  
"Alright." she said and she wrote it into her computer and placed the key ring in the mechanism. "Here you go." she handed it back to him.  
"This one; My Girlfriend." he said giving her the one with a picture of Naru.  
"Mmhmm." she did the same and handed it back to him.  
"These write, SN Forever." he said handing her the two.  
She took it and did the same. "Alright." she said handing it back to him.  
Sasuke smiled delightedly as he looked at the writings. "Here you go." he gave her the money he promised and extra and he walked off before the girl could say anything.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke went to his room and looked at the key rings, as he planned on when and how he was going to give them to her. "There's something missing." he said quietly to him self as he sat crossed legged on his bed looking down at the assorted presents. He sat there deep in thought until a picture came to his head, it took him to the time when he had taken one of his girlfriends to Peak Tower, and when they past a picture shop she had wanted to take some with him. That shop was to take pictures of one, either in normal attire or wearing the ancient clothing they had there and posing normally or posing in the ancient style or sitting on the throne and even on the carriage. Then they could print the picture onto mugs, jig saw puzzle or t-shirts. To wear a t-shirt with Naru with their picture on it would be sweet to some, but it is lame and not very fashionable anyway. "I'll get Jig saw puzzle! And also two mugs!" He said happily to himself.

In the meantime, Naru was studying in her room with soft music, as Lily slept peacefully. Naru was done and as she turned off the music and packed away her books and turned off the light, she was getting into the bed when Lily woke up. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Naru quickly went to turn back on the light and started rocking Lily but the little doll kept wailing, until Naru could smell a terrible scent.  
"Eww!" she held Lily arms length and walked out of her room, she went to Sasuke's room and kicked it as to knocking.

knock knock

Sasuke had heard Lily's wailing but had thought that she was just waking up maybe for a drink but with Naru kicked his door he hurriedly tucked back everything under his pillow and went to open the door. "What is it?" he asked leaning on the door frame.  
"She pooped!" Naru announced still holding Lily at arm's length.  
"Alright, now what?" Sasuke took hold of Lily, he too held her at arms length.

"Wait! I'll get the powder, new nappy, wipes and we can take her to the bathroom." Naru said walking to the couches taking out the products from the bag. She returned to Sasuke's side. "Alright let's go."

Sasuke walked in front towards the bathroom, when he got to the sink. "Hold her up!" Naru said after she placed the other products on the bench of the sink.  
Sasuke obliged, Naru used one hand to pinch her nose and the other hand pulled down Lily's pants and placed it onto the bench, she then pilled one of the stickers that was holding Lily's nappy in placed off before releasing the hand from her nose, held her breath and took the other one off as well, and folded the nappy so that the pooh wouldn't be able to leak out. She then placed it into the bin near the toilet. "You wash her or me?"

Naru asked disgusted even at the thought of washing her.  
"Did you not get those wipes for a reason?" Sasuke asked, it was much cleaner for baby and 'parent' to use the wipes.  
"Oh yeah, well you wipe and I'll give Lily a bath later alright?" Naru asked sweetly.  
Sasuke sighed. "Fine, fine."

Their teacher had warned them all that if the dolls weren't wiped or given baths regularly he would know. The doll's bottom would go red due to contact with the 'poo' while the body of the doll will turn brown due to not enough washes.

Sasuke turned on the tap and began washing the sticking brown slime off Lily's bottom; that was what it really was, the food that they had fed Lily before, once it goes into the doll's belly it turns to a brown colour and then when it is heated up inside the dolls stomach so that'll it'll stink and be a sticky liquid then comes out 3-4 hours after it is has been consumed.

Naru scrubbed the bathtub before turning the water on so that the tub filled up, Naru took the powder and new nappy and brought it into her room and placed it onto her bed, before going out to the bag getting out the new clothes and a water proof mat and a little towel. The teacher had told them to bring in the dirty clothes from the previous day and also the towel so that they could give them a new one in return.

Naru came back into the bathroom, to see Sasuke was holding Lily waiting patiently, she took Lily off his arms, and placed her in the tub. "you can go to bed if you want."  
"Nah, I'll stay and help, and I can observe for our ending report." Sasuke said.  
"But I want to take off my clothes and join Lily, are you sure you won't get aroused?" Naru kidded.  
Sasuke gulped, although he knew Naru was joking but when she had said it, it had brought images to his head that he didn't want because he was trying his hardest.

"I'll stay but it'll be your fault if I do." His voice was hoarse, but Naru was innocent so she didn't know what that meant!  
"Hehe." Naru giggled. "Well at least you knew I was kidding! But why is your voice so low, are you getting ill?"  
Sasuke was astonished. "Err. I'm fine." he hadn't realized that his voice was different.

--------------------------------------------------

Naru placed Lily down onto her bed on the water proof blanket; she wiped her dry before putting the baby powder on her and lathered it about. Sasuke sat on the side of her bed and watched Naru tend to Lily's needs.

After putting on the fresh clothes for Lily, Naru picked Lily up and gave her to Sasuke, and she then packed up the things into the bag again, and she then took Lily off of Sasuke's hands. "You can go to sleep now, close the door when you go out." Naru said as she got into the bed with Lily still in her arms, she laid down, not realizing that Sasuke kept standing there and watching as she fell asleep.

-------------------------------

"I need to go to the office for a while." Sasuke announced as Naru and he past the office.  
Holding Lily to her hip she turned around to face Sasuke who had already stopped. "To do what? You want me to come with?"  
Sasuke smiled shaking his head. "No need, I'll be in class before the bell."  
"Oh alright then, see ya!" Naru walked off.

Sasuke went inside the office and leaned onto the table. "What can I help you with Mr. Uchiha?" the secretary asked in a bored tone.  
"Can I please have the names of all the girls in every class?"  
The secretary's eyes widen. "What do you want with that?"  
Sasuke smiled flirtatiously, whether you were old or young you would swoon. "Please?"  
"Sasuke!" she said but started to type nonetheless into her computer for the information he had wanted.

Sasuke smiled; the secretary turned around and collected the printed sheets of paper.

Sasuke walked towards his class, when he entered he smiled towards Naru who was sitting beside Tenten but looked up as he entered the class, he noted that she no longer was holding Lily, she smiled back at him as well. Sasuke walked back towards Haku and Shikamaru.

"Hey help me here alright?" Sasuke said slapping the papers down onto his desk.  
The guys looked at the papers. "With what?" they asked wearily.  
"Telling me which of these are my girlfriends and which are not." he said simply sitting down on his seat. Most the girls in the school was his girlfriend, either wise they belonged to one of his other friends that is not counting the girls that sometimes knew better like Tenten, she was no one's. While girls like Sakura and Ino, they had one of the guys in the team and also another guy.

The guys leaned into to read along with Sasuke as he held up the papers. "Why?"  
"Keeping track?" Sasuke said sarcastically.  
"Alright, well Lien is, Elizabeth is, Sarah is, Caroline is, Clare is." Haku said skimming through and Sasuke ticked as he went along. "Linda is, Rebecca is mine, and Emma is yours."  
Shikamaru cut through. "Laura is mine, Kathy is yours." the list went on. "Tieu Tieu is Neji's, Leila is Gaara's." then it continued to be all Sasuke's.  
"I don't even know who she is!" Haku and Shikamaru read. "I think she is as well."

------------------------------------------------------

"Naru lets go around the school." Sasuke said as they were in health once again, the teacher was just resting as the students took time to care for their dolls.  
Naru looked at Sasuke funnily. "Where and how? We are in class."  
"I've asked permission, already and the teacher agrees with what I want to do." Sasuke said with a smile.  
"Err. I suppose so then." Sasuke pulled her up by the arm.  
"Guys take care of Lily will you?" Sasuke asked the guys but before they could say anything he had already pulled Naru out.

Sasuke pulled her into a classroom, and asked the teacher for her roll of the class, he took the roll and skimmed it, "Elizabeth?"

A tall girl stood up. "Yeah Sasu?" she smiled sweetly.  
Naru felt hurt! "Don't call me that! You know I hate it!"  
"Alright, Sasuke what is it?" she asked sweetly.  
"I want to break up with you." Sasuke said simply. The girl ran up to him and tugged onto his shirt with all eyes upon them. Sasuke shook her away. "Elizabeth!" The girl quieted down and with her head stooping low she walked back to her seat. A girl that say beside her coaxed her although she too was feeling happy because if Sasuke had broke up with her that meant that one girl was down.

Sasuke called up girl by girl and broke up with them; they all had basically the same reaction as Elizabeth did. After he was done with the girls he crossed them off his list, then he pulled the stiffened Naru class after class and did the same thing over and over. Naru was really surprised, when Sasuke had told her that his girlfriends were almost the whole school, she hadn't expected him to actually mean it. Once he was done he pulled her back to Health class and broke up with the last several.  
When they went to sit down with the team again, Naru was just staring. "Why did you just break up with those girls? Where did you two go?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke astonished.  
"I went to break up with all my girlfriends!" Sasuke announced almost proudly.  
"Is that why you told us to help you before?" Haku and Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke?" Naru voice was soft, the guys all quieted though. "Were all those girls really your girlfriends?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Even those year 7s?" she asked getting quieter so quiet that the guys had to strain to hear her.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you really break up with all of them?" Neji asked smiling.  
"Yep!"  
"All of your girlfriends? Even the ones that we only see when we go to the club?" Gaara asked.  
"I called them last night and told them I wanted it to end." Sasuke said.  
"Good on ya pal! I'm proud!" they all said.  
"Sasuke?" Naru called. "Did you love any of them?"  
"Love?" Neji asked. "Is that in his category?"  
"Fine. Did you like any of them?"  
"Lust maybe," Shikamaru said bluntly before Sasuke could say anything.  
Sasuke started to understand what Naru was thinking but before he could say anything to soothe her problems the guys spoke. "Naru there has never been a girl that Sasuke hadn't stolen a kiss from, he can't help himself, you should feel very special as Sasuke has kept his lust to himself since he met you, we can tell that he wants to Naru, but Sasuke has something for you even I can see!" Shikamaru said.  
Neji scowled" Naru was slightly relieved. Sasuke was happy his friend could help him so… Haku was lost, Gaara was confused for once in his life; he usually was the most logical, Shikamaru was speaking his mind.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15   
**

**  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."_

--------------------------------------------

Naru felt a little better at the thought that Sasuke was more caring towards her especially after the guys told her that he always had at least 2 girlfriends. Which now they were all very amazed that he currently had none. Naru was now thinking whether to let Sasuke be her boyfriend or not.

"Hey! Where is your car Naru?" Neji who had his name draped around Naru's shoulder asked.  
Naru sighed but before she could say anything Sasuke stuck his nose into the question, "I drove her!"  
Gaara who was holding onto Lily because he was to take care of the doll for the day; he promised to take real good care either wise he would give Lily to his little brother's nanny to take care of. "You didn't stay at her house last night did you?"  
Neji glared at Sasuke evilly, Sasuke gulped. "Neji don't worry! I met his mother last night and she was my Mother's best friend, and she didn't want me to live alone so now Sasuke is my roommate; well house mate."  
Neji looked down at Naru. "What? You can't be serious! He isn't anything close to you! He isn't even your boyfriend! And he is lusty asshole!"  
Sasuke joking pushed Neji. "As if you aren't!" Sasuke shrugged. "Don't worry I'll never do anything to Naru unless it is something she wants."  
"SHUT UP!" Naru cried out in embarrassment.

At Naru's shout they all quieted down and looked at her weirdly. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here dammit!" Fuming she continued breaking away from Neji, "And if you want to continue then one of you drive me home to get my car and I can go and eat somewhere else!"

The guys looked at her as she fumed, they couldn't believe such a petite, cute girl could be so vicious!

Neji slowly placed his hand onto Naru shoulder but she ducked under and slapped his hand away and moved to the side, and glared at him once she was up again.  
"Don't!" She yelled. "Neji, Sasuke was very well behaved yesterday, and he was great help with Lily and he accompanied me to go shopping and go to Jumpi Castle, and trust me if Sasuke ever goes over line, when I don't want him too he will pay, I'm not a 3 Dan black belt for nothing alright?"

The guy's gasp, even Sasuke who was the best fighter of them all was only a black belt.

Neji; best driver, Haku; The nice and playful one, Shikamaru; Humorous and caring, and Gaara; smartest, most logical.

"Oh right, you know I trust you Naru, it is just that it's a surprise-you met Aunty Uchiha?" Neji said when he realized.  
"Sasuke has never let Sasuke meet any of his girlfriends, although you aren't his girlfriend but you are the only friend Sasuke has that is a girl!" Gaara said.  
"Honored." Naru said sarcastically. "But I'm going to die of HUNGER!" she whined.  
"Alright Princess Naru, let us Princes take you to eat then we can go our own ways since Wednesday!" Shikamaru said rather excitedly.  
Naru pulled out her schedule from her pocket and looked at it. "Why do we have two free periods on Wednesday?"  
"Err. It's for extra studying time I guess." Gaara said.

Naru ran back in and got her bag from her locker and came back out to find the guys all in their car already, she stood and wondered if she should go into Sasuke's car or Neji's car, in the end she chose Sasuke because she wanted to talk to him and also then later she wouldn't have to go to Neji's car to get her bag and bring it to Sasuke's car.

"Princess Naru, where are we going?" Sasuke asked as the guys had agreed to go wherever Naru wanted to go when she had gone to get her bag.  
"Well, how about to Time Square?" Naru asked.  
"Err. That's in Konoha, Konoha!"  
"And?"  
"It's an hour drive!"  
"And?"  
"So far!"  
"And?"  
Sasuke sighed. "Fine, let me call Neji."  
"What's his number? I call him!" she announced getting her mobile from her bag.  
"Remind me to get your number later alright Neji's number is ." Sasuke said.

Naru punched in the numbers as Sasuke said them; she held her phone to her ear. "Hello? Who is this?" came Neji's weary voice.  
"Hey Prince Neji! This is Princess Naru, and I would like to say that we are going to Time Square!" Sasuke laughed at Naru cute speech and voice. She turned a glare to him.  
"Wah! So far?"  
"Ha! You don't have to go! Sasuke is taking me already don't need you!" She said although her voice was still in a whine.  
"Oh alright, see you later."

Naru pulled the phone from her ear and smiled childishly. "Okay Gaara's turn!"

Naru called each of them, and they all had the same expression, only Haku and Shikamaru were half excited about the idea and annoyed that they had to drive so far! It would be faster by Ferry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru can you be my girlfriend? I will only have you." Sasuke said as he took a left turn, Naru stayed quieted, but Sasuke reached over and place his hand on top of hers which was on her thigh. "Naru?"  
Naru smiled. "Sasuke, I don't know, although you broke up with the girls but that doesn't mean you can't be unfaithful." she teased.  
"I promise! I would let everyone know of our relationship and as long as we are together I will never be with another girl!" he placed to fingers together and raised his hand as a promising gesture.  
Naru giggled. "Oh alright, but you must keep your word!" Naru gave thought. "that if you ever do start a liking for another girl or if you get bored with me, you must tell me right away, although it might hurt but the longer you leave it, it would hurt more, and unless this is some silly joke I want your word that as a friend you wouldn't hurt me in that way." Naru,  
"I give you my word, if I'm not scared of Neji and the other guys I'd still be scared of you." Sasuke said, and he placed his hand back on Naru's hand.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke held onto Naru's hand to 'escort' her out of his car, although it was weird to hold a guys hand again and it was weird that Sasuke was being something like a gentlemen when she rather casual, she still smiled and took his hand and stepped out of the car. "Can I kiss you to seal the deal?"  
Naru blushed a deep red, before nodding her head shyly; Sasuke pulled her into his embrace and gave her a peck. "I know its only the beginning I won't ask for more." He wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately but he knew that if he did that it might scare her off, so he held back the temptation and just held her waist as they went to the entrance of the centre and waited for the other guys.

Neji, Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru got out of their cars and made their way to the entrance when they saw Sasuke and Naru standing so close that they had to be touching! When they came closer they realized that indeed they were! Sasuke had his arm around her waist and she was doing the same!

They came and Neji was steaming!  
"We're going out Dude so don't fret!" Sasuke held his hand up in defense.  
The guys were surprised, they turned to Naru and she although she blushed she nodded her head. "Actually I want to take Naru to Peak Tower for our first date, excuse us?" Sasuke asked slyly.  
"What?" Naru asked looking up at him.  
"Come on Naru, I want to take you to Peak Tower today." Sasuke stated again. The guys laughed, even Neji, as usually it was Sasuke's girlfriends that would suggest an attraction to go to, and it was him that needing the persuading, but it seems that everything that Sasuke had done with his previous girlfriends he wasn't to Naru. He was nicer. At that thought Neji felt a lot better.

"Sasuke you better not harm her like-"  
"Neji!" Naru cut through.  
"Sasuke you better not harm her like you have those other girls." Neji changed what he was going to say. 'Kiba'.

Sasuke nodded to Neji. "So Naru shall we go?"  
Naru was wondering if she should leave her friends for her boyfriend.  
The guys seeing that Naru was thinking they said. "Just go Xiao, it's a miracle that Sasuke is actually suggesting to go, if there is someone to change him it'll be you."

Naru blushed. "Fine! If you don't want me here!" She pulled Sasuke away towards the car.

Being pulled away Sasuke still managed to turn around and thank his friends silently. The guys shrugged and entered the shopping centre hoping to fill the stomachs and find something in the meantime to do as well as pick up some girls.

---------------------------------

Sasuke parked his car and once again went over to Naru's side before she had managed to come out and opened her door. Sasuke placed his hand out for Naru to take it. And although he noticed that her reluctance in holding his hand, he still insisted, because he wanted so badly to be a charming boyfriend; not that he realized of course.

Naru felt herself being less and less afraid of her relationship with Sasuke the more time she spent with him, and she had realized that. _"He lives with me! If my feelings grow every time he's around then I will loving him in a matter of days!"_ she thought unbelieving to herself as Sasuke was buying the train tickets to rise up to the peak.

"Have you been up here before?" Sasuke asked as they held hands sitting on the train as it tipped them back as it was going upwards.  
Naru nodded. "Yeah I have but when I was really young, same with Ocean Park." she said remembering the rides!  
"So I take it that you've never had a boyfriend come up here with you?" Sasuke said with a little hope, although it was obvious since she had said young! So most likely she had been with her parents.  
"To tell you the truth Sasuke, I've only ever had one boyfriend prior to you, and no we didn't come up here I met him in Australia." she said bluntly.  
Sasuke didn't asked her for the name of the guy but he had put 2 and 2 together to make 5; Neji Hyuuga.  
"Alright, then let this be memorable!" he took out his phone and turn it around, and wrapped an arm around Naru. "Smile!" Naru leaned her head closer to Sasuke's and he pressed the button.

--------------------------------------

When they entered the Peak Tower one of the first stores they saw had a picture/printing work. They went in and looked at the different spots to put the picture into, in the end they both chose a magazine cover, telling the man that they wanted the Magazine cover to write beneath their picture. "Famous Player Singer Sasuke Uchiha has dumped hundreds of girlfriends to successfully ask out famous singer Naru Uzumaki". It was truth with a lie. Although Sasuke ad Naru weren't singers but that was the point of the make believe magazine anyway.

They posed several different poses for the photographer; Sasuke stood side on to the camera, with Naru in his embrace, she had her right cheek on his chest and she was facing the camera as well as Sasuke; they looked beautiful and handsome, and wonderful couple! Another pose was them leaning back to back looking cool. There were many more.

In the end they chose the first one and the man said that it would be done in about an hour but the couple told him that they would come back at the end to get it instead.

Naru needed to go to the toilet so she did but as she was entering, "Xiao, when you come out stay here and wait, I need to go somewhere really quick!" Sasuke stated. "Alright?"  
Needing to go to the toilet badly she shrugged and ran into the toilet.

Sasuke smiled and ran forward went up to the third level and ran towards the end and went into the other picture store, "How may I help you? Would you like to wear ancient Prince clothing, I believe you'll suit it very much Sir." the man said.  
"Err. Maybe later when I come with my girlfriend, but firstly if I do come in here later with her you can't tell her I was here, and second." he handed over three pictures; the sticker photos. "I want this one as a Jig saw puzzle." he said gesturing to the picture of him hugging Naru by the waist from behind. "These two on individual cups."  
"Alright Sir, it'll be done in about 2 hours, you can come get it when you are done here." he said.

Sasuke hurriedly ran back to where he left her and she wasn't out yet.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto  
**_  
Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..." _

----------------------------------------------------

Naru came out of the toilets, expecting to wait but Sasuke was already there but was facing the other way, she went over to him slowly and covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?" She said laughing, not realizing that her breasts were pressing up against Sasuke back.  
"Naru." he turned around to face her but she was pouting.  
"You no fun!"  
"1. Your Japanese isn't very good is it?" he said in English laughing. "Secondly, promise me you'll never do that to any other guy." Naru looked at him oddly but he just continued. "And never ask a guy for a piggy back unless it's me, not even Nicholas."  
"Why?" Naru asked tilting her head.  
"Err. I better not tell you." Sasuke said holding her hand and leading her to the stairs.

The couple, on Naru's request ran up the steps until they came to the highest peak, and it was all very foggy. Sasuke held onto Naru's hand and led her over to the edge, and they looked across down towards Konoha, apart from the fog they could see the whole of Konoha. It was a beautiful site.  
"Gee if you were to throw me down from here, no one could see." Naru said leaning backwards on the rail so that she could look around yet the fog was so dense that she couldn't see 2 meters away from her. Sasuke smiled and placed his hands on either side of her on the rail.  
"I won't want to lose a girlfriend like you." he leaned down and kissed her, he was about to pull out but she placed her hands around his neck and held him back. They kissed passionately for a while, although Sasuke was the first to really kiss her, she was learning quickly enough. The released each other's lips and breathed in deeply. Sasuke pulled her off the railing, turned her around and hugged her by the waist as they looked at the scenery.

They held hands and walked slowly down the steps, Sasuke took her to the same store he was at a while ago, the man their pretended not to have seen Sasuke before. "Sir, Madam how may I help you today? Would you like to take casual pictures or Ancient, you sir can be a prince and she can be a princess."  
Sasuke looked down at Naru was browsing at the set that the man had. "Would you like to take casual pictures, or Ancients?"  
"Ancient would be interesting, but we've taken so many pictures already!"  
"Ancient it is!" he turned to the man. "But she won't be a Princess; she would be a Prince's wife."  
"I'm not your wife!" Naru protested, "Or are you the Eunuch" Naru added slyly.  
"You are my girlfriend, and in those days there is no such thing so Wife it is, unless you want to be concubine!"  
"Fine, wife it is."

SO the man called out his daughter to help Naru dress while Sasuke managed easily.

Naru went behind the screen and wore the traditional Prince's wife's dress of the Qing Dynasty, when she came back out the daughter of the man, helped her fix her hair and then placed the big head piece on her head, and gave her a round fan to hold.

Sasuke was given a Prince's clothes of the Qing Dynasty; he went behind the screen and put it on, then the man helped Sasuke put on the hair with the front piece in a skin material to cover his real hair.

Sasuke and Naru then posed the traditional poses; they also changed into Ming Dynasty clothing and did the same.

"Naru you go to the store opposite, while I work out the payments alright?" Sasuke asked after they had both changed back to normal clothes.  
"I'll pay!" Naru suggested.  
"No, it's our first date, and a boyfriend pays for the expenses." Sasuke said simply.  
"But-"  
"Its tradition Xiao." Naru frowned and walked out.

Sasuke turned to the man, "Alright how much and are you done with the other ones?"  
The man told him the cost of all of them. "It's not done but when you come back for these they will be."  
Sasuke paid him and walked out.

Sasuke found Naru looking at souvenirs of Peak Tower, beside it was the pellet guns, he went to access them, he held one up. "Xiao, cool or not?"  
Naru turned around at the sound of his voice to see a gun pointed at her head. "err. It's not safe to point at people's heads!"  
Sasuke lowered it. "Cool or not?" he asked again.  
"Yeah, looks quite real." Naru said taking from his hand and examined it.  
"I'll get it then! And this one." he picked up another gun, this in was silver with navy blue.

So that was what he did, he also brought Naru the souvenirs that she was looking at before and some soft toys of her favorite Manga.

Sasuke led her to the Motion Movie place, they went to the Fertility statue.

"I dare you to touch it." Sasuke said as they stood several steps away from the statue.  
Naru was about to reach for it but she turned to him with a tease. "If I get pregnant, don't you dare say I was unfaithful alright?"  
"Err. Right." Sasuke said slowly.  
Naru reached out and touched the statue.

Naru and Sasuke laughed as Sasuke touched Naru's stomach.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naru went back to the photo shop and Sasuke forbade Naru from looking inside the bag because he knew that the mugs and jig saw puzzle was in there along with the two olden like portraits.  
"Don't we look at them when we go home it'll be more fun!" Sasuke had said. And Naru had taken it as a valid enough excuse.

They had then went towards the exit and also took the Magazine poster, which he didn't let, her see as well.

When they were in the train to go back down, Naru was tired and she leaned her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulder, he held onto the many bags with care not wanting to let her be able to peek just in case and also he didn't want to crease the pictures either.

------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the door with Naru's key although he had his keys there as well, after they entered the house he didn't place the keys on the hooks instead he led Naru straight towards the couch and lay her there. "Wait, I need to go and change out of my uniform first, maybe you should too."

They both went into their rooms and changed. Sasuke brought along the bags, when he got in he quickly changed before taking Naru's key and taking out the key ring and got the king ring with the picture of him on it from his pillow and fixed it onto the keys, and he did the same for his. He then grabbed everything and ran out.

"Naru stay in there for another 2 minutes!"  
"Why?" Naru yelled.  
"Err. I'm only in my shirt!! I need to grab a drink!" he said hurriedly making up an excuse.  
"What?" She yelled half annoyed with the thought.  
"Just stay in there!"

Sasuke set out the two portraits of them in Chinese ancient clothing onto the couches, and placed the magazine poster on the coffee table, as if it was a real magazine just several sizes bigger, he then placed the keys in his pockets, the puzzle box in the middle of the coffee table, he went to the sink and washed the mugs and put juice into it and placed it on the coffee table, he also put on his bracelet and the other one he placed in his pocket, holding onto the necklace, he had the two heart shaped key rings in his pocket, he went to Naru's door leaning on the side. "You can come out now!" he said.

Naru opens the door and walked towards the lounge, but Sasuke wrapped his hands around her neck from behind, and she could see a heart shaped locket dangling in front of her; Sasuke lowered it slowly and clasps it together.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, he now stood in front of her.  
She looked down at her neck, and her hand reached up and held the locket up so she could look at it, and when she looked at the front she saw the character love, and indeed she did feel loved.  
"I haven't put a picture inside yet." Sasuke said with a little sadness in his tone.  
"Its alright." Naru was about to let her hand fall down to her side but before she could Sasuke caught her hand and placed the bracelet on her hand and when he was done clasping it together, he showed her his, she read the scriptures and she smiled happily. "Sasu! You are so sweet!"

Sasuke hugged her back. "And this, my dear is your key, I give it back to its owner." he took her key from his pocket and showed it to her, she took hold of it and looked at the picture on it.  
"My boyfriend?" Naru asked teasingly. "When did you get this done?"  
"Err. Yesterday." he answered going lightly pink although he didn't realize it. He then took his out and showed it to her.  
"Hey these are the pictures we took for our pretend relationship stick photos." Naru said recognizing a cheeky smile on Sasuke's features.  
He reached into his pockets. "I didn't have time to put these on yet." he showed it to him.  
"My goodness you got all this done for us?" Naru asked in disbelief, Sasuke was such a sweet boyfriend!  
Sasuke smiled, he held her hand and walked over to the couches and Naru's eyes widen!  
She turned to Sasuke and placed her lips upon his lips and when she broke away, "You're the best boyfriend anyone can hope for!" Naru turned back to look at all the things, she looked at the two mugs, she was close to tears! She looked at the puzzle box, she opened in and it was all in broken pieces, she turned to tease Sasuke. "You do know I'm not going to place these pieces together, you'll have to do all yourself! And I would like to see some process!"  
Sasuke looked shocked for a second but went and sat at the table and tipped everything out and began doing it. Naru watched him in amazement.

Naru was astonished; she didn't know any boyfriend was capable of all this stuff. According to what she has seen in the past it was most likely the girl who did these stuff and the guy would often refuse to wear, or use any of the stuff!

Naru smiled and sat opposite him and began placing pieces together. "Why didn't you get the t-shirt? You seem to have everything but the t-shirt!"  
Sasuke looked up at her. "Did you want it? I thought you wouldn't because its kinder weird to wear a picture of yourself on your front and its not really in fashion now is it?"  
Naru laughed. "So true, so true." Naru then continued. "Every girl is going to kill me! I made you break up with them and also now you are being the sweetest boyfriend in history."  
"And they never had that?" Sasuke asked slyly. "They probably think that you slept with me already."  
"Really?" Naru asked, then she shrugged. "Who cares, I don't have any friends around them, and there is nothing really really wrong, as long as I give my body to someone that is worth it and not just anybody I'm fine, it's not like I'm Catholic!" Naru said and Sasuke was amazed.  
At Sasuke look of disarray. "Don't worry I haven't yet, but it's not like that can be so bad a thought for you could it?"  
"Oh no! I'm just surprised that you would say such a thing. Seriously? I thought you'd never let me touch you any more intimate than kiss unless we marry, and I was to stand by that, but it doesn't change anything now, I still want to keep it that way, but I was just surprised."  
"You are so wonderful Sasuke, I just want you to know that if it does ever come to it that I give my body to you, I won't regret it, but I would like to keep it till I'm married my deflowering should be something for my husband, let it be you or another." at the prospect of another Sasuke frowned. "Don't worry, I don't plan it, I just mean that if you ever well you know, - something for my husband to have in his possession a gift from me."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey do you know why Sasuke broke up with all his girlfriends yesterday?" Tenten wrote and slid it over to Naru. Naru read the note and smiled, instead of sliding back a note she took out her keys and slid it over to Tenten.

Tenten looked at the key rings, and then she frowned.  
"He broke up with them to court you? Did you get these done? I hope you know that he is probably just trying to do a trick on you, Xiao I'm worried for you, you can't really believe that's its going to be forever." Tenten wrote.  
Naru smiled and wrote back. "No, I didn't make these Sasuke did, along with some of the other stuff."  
Tenten's frowned deepened. "Naru by seeing you the first time, I thought that you would keep your err flower please tell me you haven't slept with Sasuke."  
Naru smiled. "I haven't, don't worry."  
Tenten smiled slightly. "Naru you aren't with him for fame or money, like the Bitches are you? I've only found a real friend in this school when you have come, please don't take away my illusion."  
"It's not an illusion Tenten; I don't need fame, and money? Well let's say I have enough for my being, and I never get things out of my reach. I'm your friend. And to write properly, I like you to not be 'friends' with Sakura and the gang anymore because apparently she isn't someone you call Friend so why bother?"  
"I've told you before Sakura is someone to be feared."  
"She doesn't have Sasuke on her back anymore, I do, and don't worry if anything happens I'd promise you she wouldn't step foot in this school again!"  
"Oh I forgot about that. And indeed Gaara does have the authority to expel someone from the school with a good enough excuse to his Uncle."

Although it was really Naru's she didn't say anything.

Holding each other's hands in the symbol of friendship Naru and Tenten walked out of the class together, without waiting for Sasuke; much to his annoyance, Haku or Shikamaru.

Tenten and Naru first went to their lockers, and put away their books. Then holding hands again they went towards Sakura's locker; where their team meets every break.

Sakura hadn't noticed the two girls walking her ways as she was facing the other direction but when her other 'friends' were looking at them intently, she had turned around, only to find Naru and Tenten holding hands as if they were the best of friends, "Tenten get over here!" she scowled.

"No!" Tenten said simply.  
"She is now my friend. Not yours Sakura, and I promise you Sakura that if anything was to happen to Tenten or I, SSnnGhhSarG aren't going to let it be so easily, especially Sasuke." Naru said with a cute smile; she didn't want to use Sasuke's name to scare the girl but it seems to be able to do more than anything to just tell her that Sasuke and her are an item.  
"What would Sasuke do to me? He might have broken up with me because of you Naru. But he won't do much harm to me, in a matter of days he'll come back for more." Sakura said lifting her chin up.  
"I'm sorry for you to think that Sakura, but I doubt that Sasuke would protect his ex-girlfriend rather than his girlfriend."  
Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at Naru before she starting. "Join the team, apart from some individuals like Tenten, everyone in this school is his girlfriend!"  
"I think you are missing out on something, maybe you didn't come to school yesterday and your friends forgot to tell you, but Sasuke had broken up with all of his girlfriends, because I told him that I won't be one of his many but will be his only." Naru said smiling at the thought that Sasuke would break up with so many just to have her.  
Sakura was distraught, she was away the previous day because she couldn't believe Sasuke would break up with her, she turned around and gave her so called friends the questioning look, they all nodded slowly in sadness, Sakura turned back to face Naru and Tenten but they had already gone.

------------------------------------

"She went with Tenten, I wonder where she was going." Sasuke said to his friends as they all sat sprawled out on the seats; not smoking for once.

Before anyone could say anything Naru was skipping towards then with Tenten besides her skipping as well.

"Hey!" Naru said waving in a cute way. "As you know this is Tenten Kazama!"  
"Yeah we know her, she is Sakura's friend." Gaara said rather coldly.  
Naru could feel Tenten's hand stiffen. Tenten hadn't notice how much Gaara had hated just because she was Sakura's friend.  
"No she is MY friend, meaning she is YOUR friend!" Naru said, then she let go of Tenten's hand and went over to Sasuke who has his arms open, she sat on his lap, then turned her head around and gave him a peck before started to repent. "Sorry Sasuke, I know I shouldn't have. And I know you hate girls who just are your girlfriend because of your fame, but I had too. I like you for you not for your fame. But I really did really need to use your name and relationship so that Sakura wouldn't harm Tenten or me."

The guys looked at Sasuke to see what he would do, since just before he had said that he chose Naru to be his sole girl because she didn't see him as the famous or the money, like the other girls. Sasuke smiled. "It's alright, I understand, as long as Sakura won't hurt you there is no harm in scaring her."

Tenten stood there amazed to see how nice the guys were to her especially the usually cold Sasuke Uchiha.

Naru happily smiled and got off Sasuke lap, even though Sasuke wanted to keep her there. She went over to Neji who was holding Lily, and got her off him.

"Wow! Neji you're really good!" Tenten exclaimed in amazement; the first time she opened her mouth around them.

Everyone turned around to look at her. "What do you mean Tenten?" Neji asked.  
"When my team or I, hold our doll, he always cries non-stop, I bet you its still crying now, I had a terrible night the other night, it wouldn't stop and I couldn't sleep!" Tenten said, but her voice died down in the middle. "Sorry, I'm too noisy, I just got so excited, maybe I shouldn't be here." Tenten was turning around.  
"TT!" Naru called, Tenten turned around. "You can't possibly want to leave me here with 5 guys by myself, all players too! If you go I'm going with you!"  
"What!?" the guys and Tenten said at the same time.  
"I mean it, if you won't treat Tenten nicely I'm going to leave you guys and hang out with her, I can't let her go now, she can't go back to Sakura, and I can't leave her to be a loner!" Naru said to the guys.

Gaara smiled, went over to Tenten and placed his arm over her shoulders and led her back to the team. "Alright we'll treat her well, she is CutieCutie's friend therefore she is ours, what shall we call you Tenten?" Gaara said, not noticing what his arm over her was doing. He made her as happy as can be! But also as nervous as can be!  
"Tenten?" Neji urged again.  
Tenten broke out of her trance and her cheeks flushed a slight pink, "You can call be Tenten I suppose." she said getting kind of confused. "I doubt you would want to copy Miss Naru here and call be TT, sounds really Baby-ish!" Tenten broke away from Gaara, so that she could get back her senses, and went over to Naru.  
"Definitely not!" Naru said."That's for me only!"

Sasuke frowned and went over to Naru and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You give Tenten a nickname and you don't even call me Sasu, or Sas?"  
Naru looked up at him."Well I can't do that! I've thought about it but, if I was to call you Sas or Sasu.  
"You can call me Sasu, and I'll call you Naru-chan, I'm sure Neji wouldn't mind." Sasuke turned to his friend who was looking at him rather weirdly. "Right Neji?"  
Stunned by Sasuke actually wanting to be called Sasu, Neji just nodded.

Neji, Gaara Shikamaru and Haku laughed.

"Yes it's so cute! I got to tell my loving Girlfriend when I find her to call be Neji-kun!" Neji said.  
"Hakie doesn't sound so bad either." Haku said.  
"Err. Shikamaru is Shika." Shikamaru laughed. "Oh wells."  
"Gaara is Gaa." Said Gaara.

Naru and Tenten laughed, Naru looked up at her boyfriend. "Do you still want me to call you Sasu, Sasu?"  
"Yep Naru-chan! They can't say anything for me to take back whatever I say to you."

Sasuke said looking down at his girlfriend.  
"Geez! You two are so mushy!" Shikamaru said.  
"Anyway back to the point." Naru reached out and grabbed Tenten's hand."What shall we call you my dear, I'm CutieCutie, but sometimes they call me Princess Naru of course we'll call you Princess Tenten but as said before its too long to add into the name."  
"Err. How about Purple Orchid." Tenten thought of her favorite flower.  
"Nice, but reason?" Gaara asked, it too was one of the only flowers that he didn't dislike.  
"Oh. It's just my favorite flower and my favorite colour for the flower." she could feel her cheeks warming up because Gaara was talking and looking her way, but lucky for her she didn't blush.  
"SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie & Purple Orchid it is then!" Naru stated happily.  
"Alright!" the guys agreed.

"Now, Purple Orchid, about what you told me before." Neji began. "Its not just I who can hold Lily without making her cry, but the whole lot of us especially Naru, she slept with the baby instead of putting it in a cot!"  
Tenten turned to Naru. "Really?" then she turned looked at them all. "How can you guys be so caring towards a doll to not let it cry like that? And Lily?" Tenten raised a curious brow.

--------------------------------

"As requested once again we have an announcement from the SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie, they would like you all to know that if anyone was to mess with Tenten Chan it is like messing with them! And that SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie's group no longer just includes Sasuke, Neji, Haku, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naru, it now includes Tenten, and is now called SSnnGhhSarG & CutieCutie & Purple Orchid." Sarutobi's voice rang in the classrooms of the school and also in the empty corridors. "Sasuke has also liked it known to those who were absent yesterday that he has broken up with all his girlfriends! And that now Naru and Sasuke are now an item, Naru being his ONLY girlfriend, so; I quote the young man himself. "Don't mess with her or the police will find you in the darkest alleyway of Shukaku." lets just hope he doesn't mean what he says but merely as a warning, and hopefully he'll just give you a bashing rather than killing you ey? But you should hit, and shouldn't treat not just Naru but everyone around you with respect so Mr. Uchiha wouldn't have anything to say about it."

Naru turned to look at Sasuke funnily, he just shrugged, she couldn't believe he would say anything like that! It's so damn scary!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to watch tonight?" Sasuke asked as he sloped onto the sofa as the couple just got home.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Naru yelled as she placed her bag into her room.  
"What movie? We can go and catch it at the Cinemas or borrow some movies better yet buy some movies." Sasuke yelled back.  
"First of all I'm changing! You should too! And then I will go shopping for food, if you want to come with me or not. After that I'm studying! I haven't been studying for days!" Naru said before she slammed her door shut.

Sasuke groaned he didn't like studying, it just wasn't his thing; it wasn't cool. He wanted to go out and watch a movie with Naru. He sighed, picked up his bag and got up from the couch and went to his room.

Naru same out of her room wearing cargoes, and a t-shirt, that had 'It's your Highness To you!' written on it. She knocked on Sasuke's door.  
"What is it? I'm changing!" Sasuke said and Naru could tell from his voice that he was smiling. "But you can come in if you like!"  
"Disgusting! I just want to know if you are coming or not?" Naru said giggling.  
"Time spent with you is Heaven, I wouldn't go to watch a movie over shopping, if it's where you are!" Sasuke opening the door half naked leaning on his door frame.  
Naru closed her eyes immediately at the sight but was smiling because of his words. "Do you mind Mr. Sasuke Uchiha!?"  
"My words or my lack of clothes?" Sasuke asked laughing still standing there.  
"Your words are making my skin crawl, but your nudity is what makes me want to throw you out of this apartment!" Naru felt her cheeks burning.

Sasuke threw his head back and laughed. "Alright, alright, wait a moment I'll go and put my shirt on." he closed the door once more.

Naru sighed, she opened her eyes and went to the kitchen and poured herself some Orange Juice as she waited for her boyfriend to come out, boyfriend! Geez! She didn't even seem to remember that he was her boyfriend!

Sasuke came out of his room and walked towards the couches only to see Naru standing there with a cup of orange juice in her hand, smiling as if she was thinking of something really sweet. He went over to her and hugged her at the waist, she jerked a bit but only till she realized it was him.  
"What are you thinking about? Me?" Sasuke asked.  
Naru was quiet for a while, she tilted her head back so that it leant on his shoulder, she looked into his eyes. "You could say that."  
Finding her lips irresistibly full and pink, Sasuke moved his head to place his lips upon hers. Upon the feeling of warm lips caressing hers she closed her eyes.

-----------------------

"Are we studying now?" Naru asked after she wiped the last bowl clean.

Due to the accident several days ago, Sasuke insisted that he should do the dishes while she just wipes them dry, he didn't want her in pain, and she found his gesture extremely caring and cute. Although she wanted to tell him that it was alright and that she would be extra careful, she had simply obeyed him.

Sasuke groaned as he wiped his hand of the water, Sasuke had washed the dishes for the second time in his life; the first time was the previous day.  
"I hate studying!" Sasuke exclaimed with a frown.  
"If you don't want to study then its okay with me, I will, you can do whatever you want, go to the movies or whatever, but when you fail your end of year exams and can't get into a good University, Don't blame me!"

Sasuke sighed. "Of course I won't blame you, but as I said before as long as I spend time with you I'm happy!"

Naru smiled. "Sorry to have to burst a bubble though, I want to study in my room, alone; you can study in yours if you want to." Naru said making her way to her room.

"No! If you don't want your boyfriend to fail Miss Uzumaki you have to make sure he studies, and to do that you have to study with him, out here!" Sasuke said, stopping Naru in her tracks. "And also I want some compromises."

Naru was a kind hearted, beautiful, nerdish girl (although she didn't look like the usual nerd with glasses and all(Not all people with glasses are nerdy!!)), she sighed and turned around only to find Sasuke smiling cheekily. "What sort of compromises?"

Sasuke smiled, walked over to Naru placed his arm over her shoulder and walked her over to the couch and they both sat down. "Well, I'll study only if you are with me, and we need to be able to at least date once in a while, like for an hour everyday and of I want to go watch movie or something that is more than an hour then we can minimize the date for the next several days so we can make up for it." Sasuke said with a little thought.

Naru tilted her head and decided on if that was a good idea or not, in the head she frowned and Sasuke thought she was going to disagree with it, "An hour a day for dating, the rest for studying, but-"  
"No buts!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
"Are you sure?" She smiled teasingly.  
Sasuke began to shake his head then it turned into a nod and then back to shake, it looked adorable, he then ended up nodding.  
"Thought so." Naru said as Sasuke pouted hoping he didn't choose wrongly. "On Wednesdays we can have the whole day till 4:30, taking till 3:30 as if its school and the hour for our usual date!"  
Sasuke smiled happily, before pulling Naru in for a hug and kiss.

As Sasuke and Naru were studying for Math's, Naru's mobile rang, Naru picked it up. "Hello Naru speaking!"  
It was Tenten on the other line. "Hey Xiao! I want to come over and visit you can I?"  
Naru looked over at Sasuke, "Wait let me ask Sasuke." Tenten was stunned. "Can Tenten come over now?"  
Reluctantly Sasuke nodded his head, Naru smiled; which was a reward enough for Sasuke. "Yeah come over."  
"Why is he there?" Tenten asked.  
"Princess Tenten, I'll tell you all about it when you come alright?"  
"Oh aright, I'll be there in about 10 minutes," Tenten said.

The couple resumed in studying, with once in a while Sasuke would steal a glance of Naru, but when he did Naru could feel his eyes were looking at her so she would look up from her work and smile at him before scowling.

The 'Phone' beside the door rang and Naru happily stood up to press the button. "Tenten right?"  
"Mmhmm," without another word being said Naru pressed the button and Tenten was on her way. Naru didn't even bother to go and sit back down, instead she stood there until the door bell was activated, Naru opened the door with a welcoming smile.  
"Welcome to my home!" She announced.

Tenten ignored her and walked straight in looking at Sasuke before turning back to Naru astonished. "He's here to study?"  
"Well not exactly, he lives here now."  
"WHAT?" Tenten was seriously getting worried for her new, caring friend.  
"He's the son of my mother's best friend, and his mother insisted he would help me out of my loneliness and be my aid if need be." Naru said. "Now would you like a drink?"  
"Err, no thanks. But back to the topic at hand, I don't think Mrs. Uchiha realized that she is putting her best friend's daughter at risk!" She said pointing at Sasuke. "The only thing he needs to save you from is himself!"  
Sasuke coughed purposely. "Purple Orchid, please don't speak as if I'm not here, and if you are forgetting I am CutieCutie's boyfriend?" It wasn't a question but a statement; or either wise could be seen as a rhetorical question.  
Tenten turned back to Sasuke. "Sorry to be blunt Sasuke, but to my knowledge, you are the biggest player, half the time all you want from your girlfriends is sex, then you either just leave them there or kick them out of your life like they are trash!"  
Sasuke chuckled. "Not half the time Tenten, all the time, that was until I met Naru. If you haven't realized she is my only girlfriend, and I won't force anything upon her if she doesn't wish it."  
Tenten was about to say something but Naru draped her arm over Tenten's shoulder. "He's telling the truth Tenten, Sasuke tries his best not to do anything to me! He doesn't even let me wear anything half revealing! Mind you, not that I have any but still, you should get the point."  
Tenten turned a questioning look at Sasuke. "Yes, yes, the 'Sex Maniac' is trying to keep his arousal to himself." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, making the girls laugh.  
"He is awfully sweet to me Tenten, don't you have to worry!" Naru said.  
"Sasuke sweet? According to Sakura, he doesn't get her anything unless she asks for it, and usually he makes it out as if its payment, and even after they 'do it' he doesn't even say he loves her!"  
"Why keep her delusional, I DON'T love, and she doesn't me, she has other guys too you know."  
"True." Tenten said and Naru was shocked, she hadn't expected that at all.  
"Anyway, I'll show you what he got me so far!" Naru said trying to change the subject.

Naru led Tenten towards the different pictures in the room, and also in Naru's room, even after asking Sasuke for permission to go to his room, they went in there.

After Tenten looked at all the gifts from Sasuke to Naru, she asked them if it was truly Sasuke who came up with the ideas and once she was satisfied and couldn't find anymore doubts she actually began to feel happy for Naru. She was also a little envious, not envious that she had changed Sasuke Uchiha, but because she had a loving boyfriend. Tenten was having the type of envy that would drive someone into utter terrible acts, but she was simply envious, hoping she'd be able to find a guy like that one day, and hoping that it would be Edwin, but it's not like she would be so jealous that she would kill Naru or do any harm to her. She was just simply feeling envious.

Due to Tenten's presence the two stopped their study and they all took turns in paying DDR, Sasuke was an excellent dancer, while Naru and Tenten were more elegant dancers and probably better at singing, Sasuke wasn't bad at singing himself, but they weren't singing this particular day.

------------

Sakura watched closely at Tenten and Naru, walking together towards the 5 guys. The betrayer and the boyfriend stealer, they needed to be given a lesson, but the announcements have stated that if anyone was to lay a hand on those girls it'll be like laying hands on the five guys themselves. But someone else could do the dirty work!

Ino watched Naru from afar, she knew she couldn't do anything to the girl, especially when she was around Sasuke most of the day, and definitely not after that announcement that Sasuke had requested, it was terrible. When Sasuke had broken up with all the girls in her class she was feeling so happy until he did the same to her. Now it was known that Naru is his ONLY girlfriend! What did Naru have that she didn't? If it was looks, then! hahaha!

Ino walked away with an evil smile spread upon her lips.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood in her hidden corner, she saw Ino, walking over and was looking over at the group too, and when Ino walked away she saw an evil, satisfactory smile spread across her features. If Ino is to succeed, then she wouldn't need to be involved and Sasuke wouldn't have anything to say about her, and when Naru was gone then maybe, maybe she would be able to get with Sasuke again.

Sakura once more, before chasing after Ino with an evil plan in mind.

----------------------------------------------------

"Its Friday! What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked having his arm around Naru's waist.  
Everyone was in though for a moment before Naru bursts out her idea with a happy smile. "Let's go to Ocean Park I haven't been since I came back!" They all looked at her and she continued. "I want to see how its changed!" She broke away from Sasuke and then stood in the middle of the circle that the guys formed and started jumping up and down facing each of them saying please repeated. Sasuke was looking at her skirt once again; when he realized that he was doing so, he shook his head and looked back up, but he saw Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru doing the same as he was a minute before.  
"Naru!" Sasuke said in a commanding voice bring the guys gazes up, Neji too turned towards Sasuke. Naru stopped and turned to her boyfriend with a happy smile thinking he was going be on her side. Sasuke instead turned a glare towards the guys that had been peeving at his girlfriend, when the guys saw their friends glare they realized what he was thinking and felt utterly ashamed. They had never looked at their friend girlfriend in that way unless given permission, even if Sasuke's girlfriends were everywhere!  
"Why you call my name and look at them for what?" Naru said in a whiny voice, and Tenten waited for an outburst from Sasuke; she remembers the time that Sakura had said something in a whiny voice.  
Sasuke turned to Naru and opened his mouth but before he could say a word Neji already spoke. "Yeah why?"  
"Well, if you are silent then you shall know actually you shall know." Sasuke turned to Neji. "Our three friends here were trying to perve at my girlfriend!"  
Neji turned a glare towards the guys and were about to lurch forward to bash them up, but Naru giggled making him stop and look at her oddly.

"Why are you laughing! Those stupid players were perving at you!" Tenten cried looking at the guys evilly as she went over to Naru; standing by her side. "Including your boyfriend! Apart from Neji, they all were!

Tenten had always hated the team, due to the fact that they all were players, she had come to this school only because she was from a wealthy family and was basically forced to attend one of the best schools, she hadn't expected to be in a school full of players or snobbish and materialistic girls!

"We shouldn't be in their group people would start thinking we are like them!" Tenten continued, and now all eyes were on her.  
"Continue with what you are saying." Gaara said intrigued at the thought that Tenten might say exactly what Naru had said the other day. Seeing that Tenten wasn't going to continue he added. "Explain what you mean."  
Tenten frowned, thinking that what she was saying was obvious enough. "People would start to think that we are filadander and-". Tenten spoke in Naru's ear softly, a while later Naru nodded, Tenten continued her speech. "When we are still--we still have yet to be deflowered!"

Although Gaara had foreseen that Tenten was going to have almost the same speech as Naru he hadn't expected to learn that she was a virgin; surely she wasn't?

All the guys were shocked, they all had thought that all girls in their school, apart from Naru weren't. Although that had known that Tenten had avoided their group like the plague but surely she had other guys!

Naru smiled and draped her arm over Tenten's shoulders. "You and I are so alike! I had the same thoughts as you did the other day! But don't worry, I'm safe, as long as I have Sasuke and Neji I'll be safe. And as for those other 3 guys." she gave them a look and they looked down to their feet in shame. "Don't worry about them, they won't do anything to me, and if the try to look its no use as I wear shorts beneath these and they won't be able to see much!"  
Tenten let out a sigh of relief but she still didn't trust the guys. "But, but what if Sasuke and Neji aren't here to um Protect you?"  
Sasuke and Neji were going to say something but Gaara lifted his head and looked at Naru with a look of regret. "I promise you Naru I will never do such thing again its just, I couldn't help myself a shock to see a girl jump up and down as such and skirts almost flying high "I'm sorry."  
Naru smiled. "Its alright, just try not to do it again, since I can tell you that Sasuke and Neji, nor Tenten would let you off the hook!" She said it as a joke, but anyone was looking at Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten could tell they would surely hurt whoever tried again.  
Haku and Shikamaru looked up before mumbling their apology, and Naru repeated what she had said to Gaara to them.

After she had accepted the guys apologies, EEnnEssKayE & CutieCutie & Purple Orchid were so quiet; an awkward silence. CutieCutie decided to break the silent and began to move from side to side instead of jumping up and down. "Can we please go to Ocean Park tomorrow?"  
Sasuke sighed, not about going to Ocean Park but at recognizing his girlfriend's tactic, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, letting her cheek rest on his chest, he touched her lush, smooth black hair with his hand. "We will go, if they don't go we go by ourselves alright Princess Naru?"  
"Gosh Sasuke! When have you become to mushy!?" Shikamaru teased but Tenten moved to hit his head.  
"Hey its called sweet!"  
"I suppose you guys aren't going?" Sasuke asked, moving Naru back to his side where she happily leaned her head onto his shoulder. Naru was falling deeper in the trap, the trap of love.  
"Hey!" the five protested. "Of course we are going!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Ino!" Sakura called as they reached the toilets. Ino stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
"What do you want Sakura?" She said in a cold tone.  
"I want to speak in private with you." Sakura smiled sweetly, and the two girls went into the toilets, and being the most popular; apart from Naru now, but they were mean while Naru wasn't.  
"Spit it!" Ino said once they were both alone in the toilets.  
"I know you want to get rid of Naru; want Sasuke back." Sakura stated as she looked into the mirror and was touching up her lipstick.  
"Yeah and?" Ino asked doing the same as Sakura was.  
"Well, I like to work with you on this one." Ino looked over to her and Sakura shrugged. "Come on, its better to share with you and with the other girls than not at all, Naru is having all the glory, all the fun!"  
It was a plausible excuse therefore Ino resumed in her touching up of make-up, "Alright I should have known you would miss Sasuke's touch, now what do you have in mind?"  
"As if you don't miss his touch! Now, I was thinking we both hire someone."  
"Not to murder her I hope?" Ino said.  
"No, no, of course not, the bitch doesn't deserve an easy way out!" Sakura said now re-doing her eye shadow.  
Ino laughed, and re-applied pink blush to her cheeks. "That's true."  
"Lets hire someone so that we can ruin her facial." Sakura continued when Ino had stopped what she was doing and was in thought, "We'll see if that can make Sasuke dump her surely he will, but if he won't then maybe we can pay her to leave its better to use a million to get rid of her together than losing the millions and pleasure we could get from Sasuke."  
"I agree, why shouldn't we just give her money to start off with?" Ino asked continuing with her make-up.  
"Ino dear, if we can get her away from Sasuke with just that then why waist $500000?" Ino nodded and Sakura continued. "Also she needs some pain, I won't let her gain without pain!"

The two girls laughed evilly and went the separate ways.

---------------------------------------------

"What can we do for an hour and a half?" Sasuke asked as he took a left turn.  
"Shopping?" Naru asked innocently teasing.  
"Well, I wouldn't really mind except for the fact that you don't let me pay anyway...how about we go buy a kite and go to the mountains?"  
"Why go to the mountains? Can't we just fly the kite at a park?" Naru asked.  
"Indeed we can, but I want to be somewhere where we can be alone, and not too much noise, and also we can watch the sunset later on." Sasuke said with a smile, as he parked the car.

Naru was still deep in though when Sasuke opened her door and bent over to press the seat belt to come off, giving her a peck on the lips before holding her hand and pulling her up.

"Oh alright, we can go to the mountains and fly kite, but where to buy kite?"  
"Naru, I think we should speak in English when we are alone, 1. I like it more, 2. You speak it better." Sasuke teased.  
"Oh shut up! Just cause I don't practice my Chinese when I was with my parents!" Naru was offended and Sasuke could hear it in her tone.  
"Oh, Darling, I'm sorry I was only joking, I thought you'd be more comfortable that's all." He said in such a caring voice that all the anger that was present in Naru's system was long gone.

------------------------------------------

Naru held onto the kite as Sasuke held onto the string tube, when she felt the wind against the kite she let go and Sasuke pulled the strings to get it higher and higher. Naru smiled looking up at the Butterfly kite, she ran over to Sasuke and he let her hold the string tube with his hand on top of hers; he stood behind her with his hands around her.

Tired, they both sat down on the rock nearby, and waited for the sun to set. Naru was leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her back  
"Sasuke do you love me?" She waited for his answer, she didn't want him to say "Yes" because she knew it would be a lie.  
"No." Sasuke answered calmly, but then hastily he added. "Well at least I don't think so, truly Naru its too early to tell but I know that you are way different to me than the other girls, you are more special and important to me."  
Naru smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist' "Thank-you Sasuke, for not lying to me." seeing the confused expression on Sasuke's face she continued. "I actually didn't expect a yes, and to tell you Sasuke, I do like you truly and I know I will probably love you one day, but indeed its too early to tell."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as well, they stayed silent and watched the sun set in each other's warm embrace.

Naru was glad Sasuke was truthful to her. While Sasuke too was glad that Naru was who he thought she is. He was glad she told him what she thought as well. He would have truly been disappointed if she had told him she loved him because he knows how hard it is to have Love at first sight.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Italics peoples thoughts "blahs..."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Alright I'll see you in 15 minutes, Sasuke and I are already close." Naru said as she hand one hand in Sasuke's, while the other holding her phone, speaking to Tenten; who had somehow managed a ride with Gaara.

Naru ended the conversation with Tenten and turned to her boyfriend. "Tenten and Gaara are there already, the others aren't there yet though." she explained to him.  
Still concentrating on his driving he nodded his head. "Alright. Do you want to call the others to make sure?"  
"Make sure what?" Naru asked slightly confused.  
"That they are still coming, what if they met some girls and decided not to come?" Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders; it has happened a lot in their group, even if the have a meeting between them, if they met a new pretty girl they would call it off, Sasuke surely did that a lot.  
"Neji would never do that to me! He might bring his latest girlfriend but he would still come!" Naru protested.  
"Alright dear, if you want to see it that way." Sasuke said, thinking that Neji had done it just as many times as he has and if Neji was going to bring a latest girlfriend was close to impossible.  
"I'll call him!" Naru said and she did speed dial for Neji number.  
"Hello?" A female voice answered the phone call.  
"Hey! That's for me!" Came Neji voice as he grabbed for his phone. "Hello?"  
"Err. Neji?" Naru said with a little frown hoping dearly that Sasuke wasn't right; that her 'big brother' wasn't going to abandon her for another girl.  
"Yeah Xiao?" Neji greeted recognizing her voice.  
"You are still coming right?" Naru asked, and Sasuke smirked; thinking that he was right.  
"Of course! Unless you don't want me to bring my girlfriend, then I will be late." Neji said thinking that he would take Yugito home if Naru didn't want to have such a big crowd.  
"No, no, of course not! You can bring your girlfriend, I have no problem with that, I'd like to meet her!" Naru explained.  
"Alright see you there, we should be there in about 10 minutes."

Naru smugly turned to Sasuke. "See told you! Neji is bringing his girlfriend!"  
Sasuke was surprised, so surprised that he had nothing to say.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found parking and went over to Naru's side to escort her out; Naru was so used to it that she sat to wait for him without realizing it.

They met up with the rest of the team at the registers.  
"Who's that Shikamaru?" Naru asked nodding towards the girl that hung to Shikamaru's arm.  
"Naru, Kin Tsuchi, Kin, Naru Uzumaki, Sasuke's girlfriend and one of the newest members of this group." Shikamaru introduced.  
"That's Sasuke?" Kin said looking at Sasuke, totally ignoring Naru who was smiNiig kindly.  
Sasuke winked, and Naru saw it therefore she pinched him but it was hidden, he winced and everyone was looking at him oddly. Sasuke looked down at Naru to find her glaring at him. He smiled awkwardly before turning back to Kin. "Yeah I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you."  
"What number girlfriend is she?" Kin said gesturing to Naru with a smirk. Although Kin wanted Sasuke to be hers, but she was slightly glad that she was at least with Shikamaru, he has less girlfriends than Sasuke does at the one time.  
Naru already started to dislike this character, and so was everyone in the actual group. Tenten, Neji, Gaara, and Haku wanted to punch her for jeering at Naru; although 'cleverly' hidden. Shikamaru was starting to think that he would rather a tom boy like Temari; Kin's little sister; even if he hated her so, and she vice versa Sasuke was getting and angry and Naru the ever so nice was starting to boil.  
"Actually, she is my number 1 girlfriend, my only girlfriend." Sasuke said pulNiig Naru's to him; closer than before.  
Kin was surprised. "That's not possible, I thought Sakura was your girlfriend." she said with a raise of a brow.  
"You know Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Sensing some complications are going to just ruin the atmosphere for the whole outing Naru started jumping up and down pretending to be excited; she's not wearing a skirt so don't worry! "Hey! So now I know Kin, who are these two?" Naru said gesturing to the two girls standing beside Haku and Neji.

Neji smiled recognizing Naru's motives. "This is my girlfriend, Yugito Nii, Yugito, Naru."  
"Hey!" Yugito greeted the Naru with a smile.  
"Hey Yugito!" Naru greeted back. It seems that Naru and Yugito were somewhat alike, both very cute.  
"And this here Naru is Hinata, Hinata, Naru." Haku announced.  
"Err. Is that shortened from Hinataii?" Naru said raising a cute curious brow.  
Hinata giggled. "No, Hinata is it, but if you didn't want to call me by a 'nick name' then don't worry you can call me Hina in you want to."  
Naru smiled, she liked Yugito and Hinata already! "You can call me Xiao then."  
"How about Naru-chan?" Yugito asked smiling excitedly, she too already started to like Naru.  
"No, No!" Sasuke said loudly, making the whole team turn to him.  
"Why not?" Naru said with a pout.  
"That's my name for you!" Sasuke complained.  
Naru smiled. "Alright Sasu, as you wish." she turned back to Yugito. "Sorry, you can call me Xiao though."  
" Yug."

----------------------------------------------

A/N : hinata and neji are not related nor are temari and gaara 

----------------------------------------------

"Four per carriage, Naru and I, Neji and Yugito in one." Sasuke announced, "Shikamaru, Kin, Haku and Hinata in one, and Gaara and Tenten in another!"  
"No way!" Naru cried.  
"Why not?" Sasuke asked looking over at his girlfriend.  
"Tenten, and I will go in one carriage," she said looking at Tenten and with a nod of Tenten's head, Naru turned to Hinata and Yugito. "You want to join?" they too nodded. "And Yugito and Hinata, that's four for our carriage and the rest you work it out!"

"What? I want you in my carriage though!" Sasuke said.  
"Well bad luck Mr.!" Yugito said smiling without realizing it, she usually talk like that with her friends; but she is usually quiet around others that she had just met.  
"Yeah!" Hinata, Naru and Tenten agreed.  
"Why are you taking my girlfriend from me?" Neji, Haku complained.

The four girls poked their tongue out at the guys before ascending the steps and got into the carriage when the men helped them on. The guys sighed.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Haku sighed before entering a carriage. Shikamaru and Kin entered another one.

"Man! I can't believe your girlfriend took away mine!" Haku whined towards Sasuke.  
"As if I don't want my girlfriend with me!" Sasuke complained.  
"Who cares as long as there are happy." Neji stated crossing his arm in front of his chest as he looked at the view.  
Sasuke sighed before turning to look at Gaara. "You are the only one without bring a girlfriend, what happened?"  
"No rkiba." Gaara said simply continuing to look at the views.  
"Why did you take Purple Orchid?" Neji asked getting interested.  
"She wanted a ride, and you all had girlfriends to take so I took on the job." Gaara said making up an excuse.  
"How did you know I was bringing my girlfriend today? I just met her last night!" Haku and Neji said both getting very interested.  
"Fine I'm trying to court the girl alright?" Gaara said with a sigh.  
"You can't! She's too innocent, and she is in our group now!" Neji stated. "You can't hurt someone in our group!"  
"Hey! What about Sasuke, he is going out with CutieCutie!" Gaara said turning to face them all.  
"Hey! That's different! I'm actually –err--trying to change!" Sasuke said it out for the first time.  
But the guys weren't shocked, not that much anyway. "I'll try too."  
"You still have like 15 girlfriends, you think she doesn't know?" Haku asked.

The conversation continued about the guys original ways and Gaara's plans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really Sasuke's only girlfriend?" Hinata asked as she was looking at some of the houses that had pools.  
"Yep!" Naru said rather proudly.  
"But I heard from some girls in my school." Yugito said the word 'some' louder than the rest to prove her point. "That Sasuke is their boyfriend."  
Naru smiled. "Yeah he broke up with all of his girlfriends the day before he and I started. He took me around the whole school to break up with all his girlfriend in front of me!"  
"Really? Player Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata asked and Naru nodded her head, "I don't like players, they are untrustworthy."  
"So true." Tenten and Yugito said.  
Naru was confused. "But Neji and Haku are too though.  
The two girls sighed, and when Tenten thought of Gaara she too sighed.  
"I know that Neji is a player, but I can't help my feelings, I've always wanted a guy who would care for me and love me, yet I'm loving a guy that I doubt had ever laid eyes on me, although he attends the same English classes with me on Sundays, I've liked him for a year already yet he only notice me last night at a bar! A bar!" Yugito felt like crying. "And I know that he would most likely break-up with me in less than a week! But I want to know what it's like rather than dying without knowing!"  
"I know how you feel! Haku is a childhood friend of mine, however, not really friends, we were more like enemies; I doubt that he knows though, I haven't seen him face to face for years, but I've seen him, with other girls from afar and it hurts!" Hinata said close to tears.  
"At least you two get to be with the guys that you like! I like Gaara, but now he sees me as a member of his friendship circle, and before he saw me as a girl with Sakura Haruno; I know he hates her!"

Naru started feelings like crying herself, when the girls were complaining about their 'crushes', and Naru knew the only way to make them feel better, although it'll make her feel worse. "If you think that's all bad then I would like you to tell you a story, but you must promise me that it won't be said or talked about unless between the four of us." the girls nodded and was very quiet wanting to listen to Naru as she seem to be very serious, it could be heard from her voice.

"When I was around the age of 15, I began to like this guy name Kiba Inuzuka, he was a player, I knew that, then he asked me out, I thought that maybe he could change for me. He was the sweetest; apart from Sasuke of course, but then after about a month or two he broke up with me, and guess what?" The girls were silent; Naru sniffled disliking the idea of remembering what had happened. "He told me that he had never ever liked me, he was doing all for a stupid bet! And to think I earned him money!" Naru cried.  
The girls were shocked but seeing tears in the newly made friend they went over to her and hugged her, in a group hug they all cried a little.

When they finally broke apart, Tenten asked, "Where does Neji come in though?"  
Yugito was intrigued. "He came to Australia in the month that Kiba and I was going out, when Kiba and I broke apart I ran to the park nearby to have a little cry, and Neji was there to comfort me, he is like a big brother to me." Naru explained.  
Naru began telling the girls about the things that Neji did for her, not knowing that she was simply making Yugito fall deeper in the trap as well.

In the meantime Kin and Shikamaru were happily making out in their carriage.


End file.
